Flashing Lights
by PenandPaperlove
Summary: Paparazzi's are vicious little creatures that are meant to torment celebrities. But blackmail? That had to be beneath them, right? Ichigo Kurosaki is about to found out that being a celebrity isn't all rainbows and butterflies. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

"There he is!"

"Look this way."  
"Is it true that you're sleeping with both Rukia and Byakuya?"  
"How do you feel to find out that your car has been total by a jealous ex-girlfriend?"

Vicious. There was no other word to describe paparazzi. As soon as any celebrity stepped outside their front door, there they were. They were like vultures waiting to prey on the innocent lives of a celebrity. It didn't matter if it was an old or new celebrity, if there was any juicy, incriminating photos taken, they could be sold to the highest bidder twenty minutes later. Their job criteria consisted of playing creeper and making up lies over every celebrity in order to sell magazines. But that couldn't mean that everything was a lie, was it?

Enter Ichigo Kurosaki, up and coming singer of Zangetsu who had just been signed onto Soul Reaper incorporated. Only six months into his debut and he already had rumors being swept around him_. Sleeping with Rukia and Byakuya? There was no way that was true, at least not with Rukia._ Ichigo felt himself blush at the thought as he stepped into the sleep black car waiting for him outside the studio. For the record, he had only slept Byakuya once. _My car totaled by a jealous ex-girlfriend? More like: totaled by a drunken best friend_. Ichigo shook his head as he remembered waking up to the sound of a crash as Orihime ran his car into the fence that barricaded his house. Apparently, she had one too many drinks.

This wasn't exactly how Ichigo had pictured the idea of paparazzi. He had always told his friends that if he were a celebrity, he'd be able to handle the annoying cameramen, but that hadn't exactly been the case. All because of one certain camera man that always seemed to stand out to Ichigo. _Well, he did have blue hair, why wouldn't he stand out_? Ichigo rubbed a tired hand over his face as his manager rattled off in his ear about the venue he was on his way too. He felt someone rub his back and looked up and saw his band mate, Toshiro smile warily at him. Ichigo smirked back as he tried to relax.

Screaming was something that Ichigo and his band mates were never able to get used to. Screaming fans were the icing on the cake of the celebrity life, that followed by groupies, free hotels, endorsements, sold out concerts, and more groupies. Ichigo smiled to himself as he watched Renji and Toshiro shake hands with their fans, signing posters, CDs, and in some cases: body parts. Girls tried to catch Ichigo's attention, older fans giving him suggestive looks that were clearly asking him to fuck them backstage. Ichigo shook his head smirking as he sighed some girl's chest as she whispered all the naughty things that she would do to him if he let her.

Fans were not the only ones who were crowding the barricaded walkway: paparazzi yelling at them to look at them, trying to sneak in interviews and coerce whatever they can from the young, naïve celebrities. Ichigo did all that he could to keep away from them, until he saw a blue-haired devil paparazzi casually leaning against the wall. Teal eyes met brown as the paparazzi smirked, picking up the camera that was hanging around his neck to snap a photo of the confused celebrity. Ichigo scowled as he watched the blue-haired stranger continuously snap photos of him. Not his band mates, just him. Ichigo glared at the camera as he walked past the remaining fans and into the building.

"He's here again?" Renji sighed as he threw a final glance over his shoulder, watching as the blue-haired paparazzi snapped one last photo, camera still trained on Ichigo.

"I don't see why you seem so surprised. Ever since our first interview he was there. I just think it's creepy that he only takes picture of Ichigo." Toshiro shuddered slightly.

"You make him sound like a creeper." Ichigo looked over at his band mates as he picked up his guitar, tuning the instrument silently.

"He's paparazzi. He's the definition of creeper." Renji looked at Ichigo from his spot at his drum set.

"Well, he's done us no harm, really."

"That's bullshit, Kurosaki and you know it." Toshiro plucked at his bass as he stared hard at Ichigo.

Ichigo flushed. The unknown paparazzi had caused nothing _but_ harm to the band, or well, Ichigo since they had debuted. _He _was the one who had taken the pictures of Ichigo leaving the Kuchiki manor doing the walk of shame. _He _was the one who had seen Byakuya send Ichigo off with a soft smile that was usually absent on the usually stoic face. _He _was the one who had taken the picture of Orihime getting out of his totaled car. _He _was the one who had taken the picture of Ichigo yelling at Orihime. That stupid paparazzi had exposed Ichigo more than any other paparazzi Ichigo who had ever met. He was an asshole and Ichigo didn't even know his name.

"Anyways." Renji pulled Ichigo out of his thoughts as he drummed on his snare. "We shouldn't bother which such lowlifes who have nothing better to do than spread rumors about people. We have a show to worry about."

"Hell yeah we do." And with that, Ichigo let his mind forget about the blue-haired paparazzi and began to think about the show he was about to put on.

XXX

Three hours, fifteen songs, three thrown bras, ten broken drumsticks, five lost picks, and six water bottles later, the three members of Zangetsu found themselves panting from the exhilaration of being on stage. Ichigo striped of his sweat clad shirt as he began to rub a towel across his sweat drenched skin. He could hear Toshiro and Renji laughing as the changed into their normal clothing. Just as Ichigo was pulling on a clean shirt, he saw the first flash.  
His eyes widened as a series of photographers stood in the doorway of the dressing catching photos of the three shirtless males. Ichigo flushed as he tried to push the door shut so that they could finish changing. He stopped when he felt a strong hand stop his pushing. Ichigo glared at the blonde standing in front of him wearing a green and white striped bucket had and a green robe.

"Mah, mah, Ichigo you wouldn't want to shut out all these magazines! I set up an impromptu press conference." The blonde flicked a fan in front of his face has he laughed to himself, clearly amused by the situation.

"Urahara, get out. We don't want to do an interview."

"Now, now, Ichi-kun is that any way to talk to your manager. Now, go take a seat and let's start the interview."

With a sigh, Ichigo sat down in one of the make-up chairs in between his two other band mates. Renji fiddled with his drumsticks, drumming softly on his knee as the first questions of the interview were fired off. The questions were easy to answer, and the group was able to answer the questions without exposing too much information on themselves. It was halfway through the interview when Ichigo saw a certain paparazzi saunter into the room, quickly catching all of Ichigo's attention. Teal met brown for the second time that night. Ichigo choked on air at the sight. He watched as the paparazzi smirk as he lifted his camera and snapped a shot of Ichigo.

Throughout the rest of the interview, Ichigo tried his hardest to ignore the presence of overly large paparazzi who, was standing in the corner of the room taking pictures of the band, or…Ichigo. Once the interview was finished it was well into the early morning, and all Ichigo had wanted was to get into his bed and crash before he had to go to the recording studio in the morning. He parted ways with his band mates, telling them he didn't need a ride because his loft was only a few blocks away. With a couple of conscious looks over his shoulders, along with pulling up his hood, Ichigo started his voyage to his apartment.

He didn't notice the sound of the falling footsteps behind him. He didn't hear the soft sound of a shutter clicking. He didn't notice the large body with a head of blue hair that had been following him since he left the venue. When Ichigo had finally rounded the corner to his house he heard the sound of leave crunching, echoing his steps. Ichigo froze in his spot and turned around. The paparazzi hadn't even tried to hide himself; in fact, he hadn't even looked guilty for following the celebrity to his house. No, his face held no guilt; all that it had was an eat-shit grin that actually seemed amused by the whole situation.

"Holy Shit!" Ichigo visibly jumped when he saw the nameless paparazzi standing behind him. "So you're a stalker now too?"

"Not a stalker. Just doin' my job."

Ichigo shivered at the sound of the deep rumble that had emitted from the male. Under the soft glow of the street lights Ichigo stared at the man across from him. Since the first time that Ichigo had seen the man hiding behind the camera, Ichigo couldn't deny the forbidden attraction to the man. Tall, well-built, odd hair coloring, he was exactly what Ichigo defined as sex on legs. Well, the odd hair coloring was a perk, not a requirement. But hearing the man talk, his deep gravelly voice was just the cherry on top. Ichigo's eyes scanned the body before he looked up at the smiling man.

"I believe the terms paparazzi and stalking go hand in hand."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the man across from him. "As paparazzi, you get paid."

"You're a creep."

"And you're a celebrity. Together, we make bank." The photographer lifted his camera and pressed the shutter, capturing the ever present scowl that plagued almost every picture that the photographer had taken.

"You need to leave. Isn't it an invasion of privacy to follow someone home?"

"Tsk, sidewalks are public property, strawberry."

"My name is Ichigo, blueberry." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Why was he still talking to this creep? Shouldn't he be inside pressing charges, filing for a restraining order? Something? Ichigo took a step forward so that he was standing closer to the taller male. He furrowed his eyebrows in attempt to look menacing. The grin on the blue haired paparazzi grew as he watched the celebrity try and look tough. "You need to leave before I kick your ass, you creepy, worthless piece of trash."

The man laughed and Ichigo couldn't help but let the shock wash over him. The man was actually _laughing_ at his threat. "I'm sure the press would love to hear the story of how you assaulted a poor innocent man who simply wanted a picture of you."

Ichigo felt anger rumbling within him. This guy was unbearable. He was worth than trash. He was scum. "You're sense of a picture of me is someone deluted, asshole."

"You know, it's really rude to insult people." The paparazzi pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, pulling bringing one to his mouth as he offered the pack to Ichigo. "Want one?" When Ichigo simply stared at him, the man stuffed the pack back into his pocket. "Ah, that's right. You prefer a different type of grass, didn't you?"

Ichigo felt his eyes widen briefly before he narrowed them again. "What are you talking about?"

There was undeniable glint in the nameless man's eyes. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, berry."

"No. I don't." Ichigo shifted his weight. The man couldn't be talking about…"

"You sure?"

The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a photo. He flicked the image and Ichigo watched as it fluttered to the floor, face side up. Ichigo hesitantly bent down as he picked up the picture, staring at the scene before him. He remembered everything that was occurring in the picture. The picture had to be taken two weeks prior. Ichigo was taking a hit from something that was clearly not a cigarette. Ichigo tore his eyes away from the incriminating image, looking up at the man with fear in his eyes. How, how had the man gotten this picture? This one picture alone was worse, much worse than any of the rumors that were currently going around. This one picture could ruin Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at his feet. "What do you want?"

"Eh, what was that?" Ichigo could feel the taller man lean into him. Ichigo felt disgusted.

"I asked: what do you want? What do you want for the photo?"

Ichigo met the teal eyes again, hoping that the man had some form of dignity within him. But of course he didn't. He was paparazzi. He took photos of celebrities in questionable scenes for money. His job was to ruin people. His job was to ruin Ichigo. Ichigo watched as the man grinned. He was chuckling now. The stranger had Ichigo just where he wanted him.

"I'll get back to ya on that." And with that, the man turned on his heel and started to walk away from Ichigo.

"Wait." Ichigo took a step forward, ready to run after the man if he wanted to. The man slowly turned around and cocked his head as he looked at the orange-haired youth. "What's your name?"

The man grinned, like he had been waiting for Ichigo to ask that. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." He did a small mock salute. "I'll be in touch, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**So, this story was from a prompt from ShadowX101. I thought that the story seemed interesting and had a lot potential so I thought I'd try my hand at it. **

**I'm not really sure when I'll update this, but I actually like this one, so I think it'll be in rotation with SYR.  
Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.  
Sorry, it's a little short :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"This could not be happening."

Ichigo groaned as he closed the door behind him. With a twist of his wrist he locked the door and leaned against it, hitting his head softly against the wood. Out of all the things the man could have taken a picture of, it had to be that one moment. It wasn't like Ichigo was a pot head or anything; that was his first time! At least, it was his first time since he became a celebrity. Ichigo groaned again as he pushed himself off of the door, flicking a switch on the wall to illuminate his small, pathetic looking kitchen. Even with the first couple of pay checks Ichigo had received from the debut CD, he couldn't get anything better than barely average looking apartment. He sighed as he looked in the fridge for something to eat.

_I'm going to kill Renji_. That was the only thought that was running through his head at the moment. It was the drummer's fault that he had started smoking weed in the first place. That and the fact that his best friend told him that it'd help him loosen up to talk to girls. _Ha! That worked out well_. He was so out of it that he ended up with word vomit telling some girl about a very vivid dream he had about engaging sexual intercourse with another male, giggling the whole time. According to Renji he was defined as a 'happy high.' It was this high that forced Ichigo into his latest problem.

Black mail. Ichigo had never been found of the idea. He had heard how people abuse motives and secrets in order to get others to do things for them, but he had never experienced it. Until now. After finding nothing to feed his hunger, Ichigo went to the living room and flicked on the television, the one expensive thing that Ichigo was able to buy with his newly acquired money. As the set flickered to life, Ichigo saw his face on the screen, one of the few things he couldn't get over. It was an entertainment news segment about one of the shows they had a few days earlier. Without even noticing, Ichigo's eyes landed on a head of blue hair that stood out in the crowd. The same mocking, eat-shit grin was placed on the man's full lips as he snapped pictures of the passing celebrity. Anger instantly boiled inside of the orange-haired youth.

Ichigo shut off the TV as he picked up his phone. His thumb slid across the screen until he had finally reached the 'R' section of his contacts. He pressed call, hoping Renji would pick up. His eyes glanced at the clock above the cable box, noting that it was almost one in the morning and Ichigo hadn't even realized it. On the fifth ring, Renji finally picked up, panting slightly into the microphone.

"What do you want?" Ichigo could hear Renji's boyfriend complaining in the background, along with a few choice words that Ichigo would rather he hadn't heard.

"We have a problem." Ichigo leaned back into the couch, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"And this problem couldn't wait until morning?"  
"Renji, if you don't get off the phone right now, I _will_ finish the job on my own." Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear and scrunched his nose. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of 'job' needed to be finished, but with the purr that was in Renji's boyfriend's voice, he figured it was something sexual.

"Oh god…Look, Ichigo, will this problem lead to your death within in the next twelve hours?"

"No, not exactly…"

"Then talk to me tomorrow."

"Wait, Ren-"

Before Ichigo could finish, Renji had already hung up. Ichigo sighed as he banged the butt of his phone against his for head. _Maybe this whole thing was a dream_. Yes, that was it. Ichigo was dreaming. There was no way someone had actually caught him smoking pot._ And plus, it wasn't like smoking pot was _that_ bad. I mean, if people can sing about smoking pot, that means that you could do it right?_ Ichigo sighed again. Even he didn't believe that bullshit of an argument. Pot was illegal, aka something bad, aka something that could totally ruin his singing career. The worst part was that he wouldn't only get himself into trouble, but the band is well. _Oh great_. Shaking his head Ichigo stood up and walked to his bedroom. He was going to sleep this off,_ because this could not be happening_.

XXX

"Ichigo! Open the damn door before I break it!"

Ichigo's face formed a scowl even before he was fully away. He wasn't sure how he had slept past the persistent knocking. He cracked on eye opened and checked his phone for the time. _Eight in the morning already? _Even though Ichigo had gone to bed at one, he hadn't fallen asleep until a few hours earlier; his mind bundled over the thought of Grimmjow. Ichigo stood up when the knocking sounded even more persistent. He figured he should let the hot tempered red-head into the house before he had to pay for damages.

As Ichigo walked to the front of his apartment, he pulled on a shirt and stretched, causing a series of joints to pop down his spine. He ran his hand through his hair, in attempt to tame it as much as he could before he let in his guest. Ichigo opened the door to a grinning Renji, who immediately noticed the dead look that Ichigo was currently wearing. Without a word, Renji walked into the house, kicking his shoes off to the side as he made his way to the living room. Ichigo hadn't noticed it, but Toshiro was there as well, now making his way inside, taking his shoes of carefully as he put them next to the door. The boy was always about order.

"Sorry for waking you, Kurosaki. I told Renji not to bang, but…well, you know Renji." Toshiro nodded at Ichigo before following Renji into the living room.

"Why are you here so early?" Ichigo made his way into his small kitchen, starting the coffee making before walking around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Well, baka, you called me at one in the morning saying you had a problem; I figured it was important enough to make a trip in the morning." Renji turned on the TV while he propped his feet onto the table as if he owned the place.

"Really, considering what I heard on the phone, I figured Hisagi fucked you enough to not want to get out of the bed."

Renji turned to look at Ichigo with a cocky grin. "For your information, I do the fucking, not him." Renji even pointed at himself for emphasis. That was when Renji remembered the envelope that was in his hand. "Oh yeah, this was taped on your door."

Renji tossed the envelope in Ichigo's general direction. Ichigo watched as it fell to the floor with a soft thud. He eyed it questioningly as he walked towards it, picking it up, he looked for any clue to what would be inside, but the front was blank. He scowled at he flipped it over to see its contents. Ichigo felt the gloss of photo paper and his heart automatically sank. In front of him was a black and white copy of the photo Grimmjow had been keeping as ransom. Ichigo turned his back to his friends as he pulled the photo out completely, flipping it over to see if there was anything else. Sure enough, there was a message on the back.

"_Told you, I'd keep in touch, berry. Meet me at IOIO at 9:30 Don't be late._"

Ichigo turned his wrist so that he could check his watch, it was already eight twenty. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should go and meet up with the crazy blue-haired photographer. He had been extremely set on not going, but then he thought of the consequences. What if he hadn't shown up and Grimmjow showed up at his apartment while Renji and Toshiro were there? What if he let the photo leak? Ichigo's scowl hardened, hating himself more and more, now that he was in the situation.

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" Toshiro's voice drifted over Ichigo's shoulder, pulling himself out his reverie.

Ichigo shoved the photo back into the envelope quickly and turned around. He rubbed his neck in attempt to get rid of any tension there. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, guys…I just remembered that I have to go meet up with someone. You're welcome to stay, just ya know…don't trash the place."

Ichigo didn't say anything else before walking to straight to the bathroom to shower, completely missing the blank and confused stares that his band mates had given him. After a quick shower, Ichigo threw on the first clothes he found, before leaving, remembering last minute to grab a hat and sunglasses that Urahara insisted each band member wore when out in public. He looked down at his watch again. _9:10, already?_ Ichigo could have sworn he got ready faster than that. _Whatever, that's enough time to get to the place_. Ichigo hailed the first taxi he saw, telling the guy the name of the place as he buckled in.

Twenty minutes later, due to some heavy traffic, Ichigo pulled open the restaurant's door, his eyes immediately scanning the place for a head of blue hair. He let out a frustrated growl when he didn't see anyone fit the criteria he had been looking for. Without ordering anything, Ichigo took a seat at an empty table near the windows. Every so minute, Ichigo would look down at his watch, getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly, someone sat down across from Ichigo, bumping the table, causing Ichigo to look up from his wrist. His eyes instantly narrowed when he recognized the grinning man in front of him.

"You're late, asshole." Ichigo leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Didn't I tell you it's rude to insult people? Especially, when they hold something that is so vital to your career." Grimmjow smirked as he raised the coffee cup he had to his lips. "And, I wasn't late. I was hear all a long."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No you weren't. I've been here for the past half hour and I didn't see you."

Grimmjow hiked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the kitchen of the small restaurant. "I was working."

"You work here?" Ichigo cocked his eyebrow, generally surprised at the information given to him. He looked around the sheik restaurant. It was the kind of place that college kids went to hang out and study.

"Taking pictures doesn't exactly pay the bills all the time, berry. But then again, sometimes you get a picture that sells really well." Ichigo visibly tensed and Grimmjow relished the sight as he shifted in his seat.

"Then why don't you sell it? I'm sure you could get a lot out of it." Ichigo knew that he shouldn't egg the man on, but he couldn't help but get mad.

"Tch. As if I haven't thought about doing that." Grimmjow took another sip of his drink. "No. I've decided to let the situation marinate a bit. Let you get really big before I sell it. It'll cost more when you're popular." Grimmjow smiled sinisterly as he watched Ichigo's reaction. He had the berry exactly where he wanted him. The berry would be squirming in a few minutes.

Ichigo leaned forward so that he was resting on his elbows, ducking his head so that he was closer to the man. "What do you want for the photos?"

Grimmjow laughed again, something that was starting to really irritate Ichigo. "You don't need to be so secretive, idiot. No one's around." Grimmjow looked at the younger male; he was clearly a naïve celebrity. Grimmjow scrunched his nose at Ichigo's appearance. "And take those damn glasses off. No one here gives a shit about that crap you try to pass off as music."

Ichigo scowled, something Grimmjow could see better now that he had removed the sunglasses that he had been wearing since he entered. "I don't play crap, asshole."

"Tch, that frat-rock bullshit is not music, no matter how much you try and defend it."

Ichigo was getting really angry now. Angry, annoyed, and frustrated that he was still talking to the jerk that was holding him hostage, in a sense. "Grimm, just tell me what you fucking want for the photos."

"Ah, so it's Grimm, now?" Grimmjow smirked. "Getting a little friendly there, aye berry?"

Ichigo stood up from the table slamming his hands on the surface in anger. "Stop fucking with me asshole. I don't have time for your games. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

Grimmjow leaned further into his chair, still completely calm on the surface, but Ichigo had noticed the menacing fire that was blazing in his eyes. He smiled, showing his over-sized canines. "What I want? That's a good question, berry. What exactly do I want?" Grimmjow cross his arms over his chest, looking to the side as if he was truly thinking hard over what he was going to say. "Money? Naw, from the looks of your apartment complex, you don't seem _that_ better off than I do. Fame? Naw, and have people like me trying to ruin my life. I think I'll pass." Ichigo growled slightly as he noticed Grimmjow's grin grow a little larger at the last statement. "I know, exactly what I want."

Ichigo's anger grew a little when Grimmjow didn't say anything. "Well?"

"You sure you don't want to guess?" Grimmjow was having fun teasing the poor kid. But then again, he was the one in control here, so of course he was feeling a little haughty.

"I told you, I have no times for your games." Ichigo sat back down, feeling physically tired from all of the tension that was falling off of him.

"Pictures."

"What?" To say Ichigo was shock was an understatement. "You want pictures?"

"To sell, of course." Grimmjow ran his fingers over the rim of his cup, watching Ichigo as he cocked his head.

"I thought you didn't want money." Ichigo scowled, this wasn't making any sense.

"Tch, I don't want _your_ money, simply because you don't have any. But like I said, sometimes you get a picture that just sells."

Ichigo shook his head, rubbing his temples as he tried to grasp the situation. "This doesn't make any sense. You want to take pictures of me for money?"

"I want to take pictures of you in compromising situations. Like the one with Byakuya. That sold for thousands."

"I knew you were the one behind that." Ichigo sighed as he shook his head again. "Do you know how much shit you put me through because of that one picture?"

"It seems that your sexuality is an interesting topic for most." Grimmjow grinned sinisterly as he leaned forward. "People pay big for those kinds of pictures. I want you to set up situations for me with other men."

Ichigo's heart was pounding. Shock and anger were the only two emotions he was feeling. _This could not be happening_. "You want me to whore myself out so that you can make money?"

Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh that caused Ichigo to physically jump. "Look kid, I'm not telling you to sleep with them. Just let me get a nice set of shots with you and some other men. Unless you want to, then go ahead, that'll make more money for me."

Ichigo scowled. "My reputation. You want me to lost my reputation for the sake of satisfying you."

"Look, you're going to lose either way." Grimmjow couldn't have been more pleased at the situation. He was really riling the berry up. He couldn't want to see what the kid had up his sleeve. "Either you seem like a little man slut or you look like a pot head, which seems more preferable to you?"

"And that's it, right? Just pictures. I dont...I don't have to sleep with you or anything?"

Ichigo felt his face blush from his question. He couldn't deny how surprised when the blue-haired man hadn't asked for any sexual favors in return for the pictures. But, with how the conversation was going, he was starting to think sleeping with the man once would be better off than playing office-whore with his colleagues. Except, when Ichigo thought about it, the likeliness of Grimmjow only making him sleep with him once for the picture seemed rather slim. Grimmjow was clearly the kind of man who would exploit any kind of situation.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed with lust for a moment, darkening from their bright teal to a deep sea blue. "Is that what you want Ichigo? To be my little play thing?" He grinned when he noticed Ichigo shift in his seat. "Maybe, that would be a better proposition, you could sleep with me. But then again, I don't think you're manager would like you all bruised and broken on stage after I fuck you on hours on en-"

"Stop." Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, feeling uncomfortable and confused by the words that were spilling out of the man's mouth. "Just stop. That's not what I want."

"So you'd rather have me take the pictures." Grimmjow gleamed with victory. "That's fine by me."

Ichigo didn't say anything for a minute, he simply sat there taking in the situation. Could he do it? Could he really help make this man money by being a little too friendly with other guys? It wasn't like Ichigo wasn't a flirt or anything, because if he was truthful, that was one of his past times while still in college. But, Urahara had told them to cut down on the promotion of their sexuality. A majority of their fanbase were girls, so if they were to show that they swung for the other way, Urahara feared they'd lose their fans. _But pot, it's illegal, that's worse than just looking like a slut._ Ichigo looked up at the grinning blue haired man, his eyes set as his heart sunk when his mind finally came to a decision.

"How long do I have to do this for you?"

The grin that was plastered on the blue-haired devil's face mad his heart drop further into his stomach. "Until I say stop."

Ichigo wasn't going to enjoy this one bit.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**And that my friends is the second chapter of Flashing Lights.  
I know, dialogue kinda took over, but considering what happened in the chapter, it was necessary.  
I can use my description skills later on for a different kind of scene ;)**

**Oh, and a quick question for you guys. Do you guys have any musical muses?  
The whole time I was writing this chapter I was listening to Nosaj Thing, Nujabes, and Temper Trap. Three different types of music, but they're good for the ears and the soul.  
****Check out Nosaj Thing if you're into DJ instrumentals.  
If you've ever head Kid Cudi's Man on the Moon, Nosaj Thing did the instrumentals for that track.  
****Also, IOIO, the restaurant Grimm works at is named after a Nosaj Thing song**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT MUSIC!  
Thank you to everyone who favorite/story alert! I got 13/17 on the first chapter alone. My little heart was so happy I put this out as quick as I can.  
Don't forget to review.  
Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo's head was buzzing with what the information he had just learned. He stared at the devilishly blue eyes in front of him, his mind trying to comprehend what he had just gotten himself into. The two sat in silence for a while, taking in one another's presence as the weight of their situation fell over them. Ichigo was going to ruin his reputation for a man he didn't even know. No matter how Ichigo looked at it, the results didn't seem promising. With a final sigh, Ichigo stood up, tried from the whole ordeal.

"So, are we done here?" Ichigo looked away from the man, hating the very existence of the thorn in his side.

"Only one more thing," Grimmjow reached in his pocket for his phone. He placed it on the table before sliding it to the standing man. "Your phone number."

"Why do you want my number?"

"Would you rather I leave envelopes on your door again? I can keep sending the same picture over and over again." Grimmjow was so relaxed in the situation, causing anger to roll within the orange-headed man. "Then you'll have your own nice little collection of incriminating evidence. Exciting, ain't it?"

Ichigo glared at the man before he eyed the device hesitantly. "And how do I know you won't go sell it or something?"

Grimmjow laughed hard at the comment. "Did you forget why we're even meeting in the first place, _berry_?"

He felt his face flush in embarrassment slightly. Without a word he picked the phone and dialed his number and saved it. He put the phone back on the table and slid it back to his owner. They caught each other's eyes and Ichigo hoped that Grimmjow could feel the vehement hate he was trying to show case. Grimmjow merely laughed as he stood up from the table as well; grabbing his phone and tucking it into his pocket, at the same time. He stretched his arms above his head, and Ichigo noticed the sliver of flesh that was exposed in between the hem of his shirt and the tops of his boxers.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow when he noticed the Calvin Klein boxer-briefs that were showing due to his slightly baggy jeans. Ichigo looked away and then scowled at himself internally for noticing such a small detail. This man was the devil; he should not have been peeking. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's not so subtle gaze; his insides tingled with excitement. He took a step towards Ichigo using his height as an advantage to tower over the smaller male. He felt Ichigo tense with the sudden intrusion of another body. Ichigo turned slowly, taking a small step back so that he could but space between him and the man. He glared at the cerulean eyes that were scanning his face. His body and mind were at confusion with one another.

The physical attraction of the asshole photographer was undeniable. Yet again, the man was the pure definition of sex on legs. But, as stated before, he was an asshole. As much as Ichigo wanted to do something rather in appropriate to the older looking male, he knew that it would be more shit that the blue-haired man would over his head. God, sometimes the world was just too cruel to the good people. Ichigo shook his head at the thought of Grimmjow. He is. An. Asshole.

"You know, Ichi." He noticed the flicker of annoyance that flashed across Ichigo's face. Grimmjow leaned forward; the devilish smirk was a warning for Ichigo. "You can always sleep with me for the photo if you want. Ya know it doesn't even have to be about the photo." He winked at Icigo, and watched the instantly flare of red rising upon the man's cheeks. _This guy blushes way too much_, something Grimmjow found incredibly pleasing.

Ichigo's eyes widened before he scowled again, taking another step away from the atrocious man. "Are we done here?"

Grimmjow stood straight and stuffed his hands into his pocket, still grinning at how wound-up the younger male was. "Yeah, I guess we are." Ichigo nodded swiftly and started to move around the larger man. He stopped when he felt a strong hand wrap around his bicep. He looked at the hand before looking up at the owner. "Oh, and Ichi, don't go telling people about our little…arrangement. I'm sure your company wouldn't like that picture of you plastered on every billboard in the city."

Ichigo growled slight as he pulled his arm away from the grip. "I wasn't planning on telling one, for your information."

Grimmjow stuffed his hand back into his pocket and shrugged. "You never know. Sometimes words just tumble out while you're high." He smirked when the scowl on the orange-haired kid deepened as a faint pink tint spread across Ichigo's nose and cheeks. _Yes, getting the berry so flustered was so terribly fun_.

"Fuck you." Ichigo turned on the ball of his foot and stormed out of the restaurant.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he watched the orange haired man stuff his hands into the pockets of his jacket, trying to guard himself from the cold wind that was whipping around outside. Grimmjow noticed another presence attempted to sneak up behind him and he scowled as he turned around. Sure enough, one of his co-workers was standing behind him with a predator-esque grin plastered on his menacing face.

"Who was that, Grimmy?" The taller male, which was rather obnoxious to Grimmjow, looked out the window just as Ichigo turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

"That was no one." Grimmjow stepped away from his lanky companion, making his way back to the kitchen.

"It didn't look like no one, considerin how long the two of ya were talkin'." The man paused for a second. "Actually, he looked kinda familiar. Have I seen 'im around?"

"Drop it Nnoi." Grimmjow picked up one of the dirty dishes and started to wash it. "And no, you don't know him."

"Eh, really?' Nnoitra leaned against the overly large sink, crossing his arms over his chest as if he was pondering something. He scrubbed at his nose, looking at Grimmjow's expression. It was slightly unreadable, something that was odd of his blue-haired friend. He looked away and stared out the window in the wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the restaurant. "He really did look familiar."

"Whatever, Nnoi," Grimmjow scrubbed hard at one plate, trying to get the determined piece of food that was stuck on the plate, off.

As big of an asshole that Grimmjow was, he wasn't about to go blabbing to his friend that he was blackmailing a celebrity. He was _that_ sadistic to the poor, unfortunate strawberry. Grimmjow smirked when he remembered how tense Ichigo had been around him. He was tormenting the poor man merely for the money, but to see the man look so, incredibly sexually frustrated at the same time, was just pure gold to Grimmjow. Oh, Grimmjow was going to have so much fun playing with his new found, berry.

XXX

Ichigo pushed the door open to the recording room with a sigh. It was only eleven in the morning and he already wanted to go home and crash. _This was that entire stupid devil's fault!_ Ichigo rubbed a hand up and down his face, trying to drag the weariness out of his features. He looked at the room and saw Toshiro inside the recording booth; laying down the tracks for the bass part of the new song they were working on. Renji was sitting on the couch eating lunch, nodding when he noticed Ichigo's presence. Ichigo nodded back before walking over to their eclectic manager. The man laughed behind his fan as he looked at Ichigo's tired state.

"Mah, mah, mah, Ichi-kun, didn't I tell you not to party after performances? You're late, my boy." He clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, his hidden strength showing through his grip. Despite his rather aloft appearance, Ichigo knew better than to cross his father's friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't partying. I was actually wi-" Ichigo caught himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from his manger. "Some shit came up with that I had to deal with."

Urahara watched Ichigo through the corner of his eye, instantly sensing that something was wrong. But having known Ichigo since he was a kid had taught Urahara to not push and prod the boy for information. He continued to watch his client as the younger male gazed at his friend in the recording booth. There was clearly something bothering Ichigo, and Urahara was slightly determined to find out what it was. Ichigo could feel the man looking at him, so he slowly turned his head, tearing his eyes off of the white haired boy in the room. He caught sight of his manager's gaze, their eyes locking without a mutter. Suddenly, Urahara's facial expression changed from serious to sudden aloofness.

"It seems like Shiro-kun is done with his recording." Just as he said that, Toshiro walked out of the room, muttering something about not calling him that. Urahara turned and smiled as he flicked the fan in front of his face. "Ichi-chan, let's get you in the booth and start recording, ne?" Urahara didn't say anything else, instead turning on his wooden sandals to walk out the door and leave the boys to their recording.

Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, walking into the booth to start recording. He stepped behind the microphone as he slipped the over-the-ear headphones on. As the rest of the world was blocked out, he could hear the distinctive buzz of silence, static ringing through the headphones as he waited for the track to pick up. The intro to their new song started playing in his ears. It was the first acoustic song they were going promote. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sounds of the guitar playing soft melodies.

He lost himself in the music for the next eight hours. The trio worked and reworked several songs until they felt like they were near perfection. Despite the singles they had been promoting, they were finally working on a full length album that was supposed to be released in a few months. Ichigo still couldn't imagine the position he was currently in. Getting famous with his best friends was something they had always joked about, not something they ever believed would become a reality one day. But there they were, in a recording studio, laying down tracks for what would be the greatest moments of their young lives.

"I'm pooped," Renji flopped down on the couch with a flourish. "Can we call it a day?"

Toshiro looked up irritably from his spot at the mixing table. "Abarai, we haven't finished yet."

"'_We haven't finished yet_'" Renji mocked in a falsetto voice that he knew would annoy the smaller male. "Toshi, we've done enough. The night is young, we're young. Let's do something!"

"Kurosaki, please ration with him." Toshiro turned to look at Ichigo where he had been laying on the other couch.

"Well, we have been working hard…" Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but he was dead tired. Tired from lack of energy and tired of staring at the same walls.

"Kurosaki, you're supposed to be on my side." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"I mean, we could stay a little longer." Ichigo didn't even try to hide his yawn.

"Fine, we'll end early." Renji and Ichigo caught each other's eyes, grinning as they won over the littler perfectionist. "But! We aren't going to take any hour long breaks that you two are so fond of tomorrow."

"Okay _dad_." Renji stood up and stretched, allowing his muscles to loosen after a long day of drumming. "How about we all go out?"

Ichigo scrunched his nose. "Go out" for Renji usually involved getting hammered at a bar and dancing until the wee hours of the morning. With how Ichigo was feeling, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay up. Just as he Toshiro and Renji had begun to bicker over where they would go out, the door to the room opened. The three heads looked at the door as a familiar blonde head stuck its head into the door way, a Cheshire cat smile placed on thin lips. A lanky, pale body followed the head as the tall man stepped into the room with a gait that could only be read as some sort of sex appeal.

"Ahh, Zangetsu! My favorite boys." The blonde leaned against the mixing table, the smile still placed on his face.

"What are you doing here, Shinji?" Ichigo uncapped his water bottle as he stared at his blonde friend. "I thought you had a photoshoot?"

"Ne, it got cancelled." Shinji ran his eyes over the small bassist, licking his lips slightly. He laughed when he noticed the disgusted look the white-haired man was wearing. "What are you boys up to, this fine, young evening?"

"Going to Vizards. I heard they have a good DJ set tonight." Renji answered, for the group, apparently making the decision on his own with how Toshiro huffed in anger.

"Can I tag along?" Shinji's grin, if possible, grew even wider. "I haven't been dancing in a while."

"I've got no problem with it," Ichigo scanned his band mate's face. "You guys have a problem with it?" Ichigo watched as they both shook their head no. "Alright, want to meet up at my place at nine thirty? It's the closest one"

After agreeing on the meet-up, the boys separated to their homes to get ready for the night in the town. Ichigo sighed in contentment on his walk back to his apartment. Despite the celebrity appearances he had been getting, he was quite thankful that he was still able to walk the streets for the time being. Granted, there were a few times when some…over bearing fans had followed him for a good ten blocks, waiting until they were almost at his house before they asked for a photograph. Ichigo shivered in remembrance of someone _else_ who had done something similar. _That slimly, no-good, black-mailing blue-haired bastard._

Just as Ichigo was pulling open his door, he heard the sound of a muffled voice emitting from his pocket. After pulling it out of his pocket, he stared at the screen curiously at the unknown number. He kicked his door closed as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" There was silence on the phone, as Ichigo walked to his bed room. "Hello?" The silence continued, and Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear to check if the call was still connected. He noted that it was and placed the phone back against his ear, pressing the speaker hard against it, as if he was searching for any sound of life on the other line. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Berry."

One word was enough for Ichigo to freeze in his spot in the middle of the room. The voice wafted over the line and sent a chill down Ichigo's spine. One word was enough to lose his cool, he was happy that he was alone and no one had seen him in such a state of shock. "Grimmjow?"

"Tch, who else would it be."

The light-hearted sound made Ichigo slightly confused and angry. "What do you want?" Ichigo practically spat the words out.

"No need to be so cold, Ichi. I can't call for a friendly chat?" Grimmjow snickered at his own words.

"Cut the crap, Grimmjow." Ichigo began to walk around his room to look for something to wear to the club. "Tell me what you want so that we can end this conversation."

"Sorry, Mr. Impatient Rock star." Ichigo scowled at the insult. "I was just going to tell you that I had someone in mind that you could seduce tonight. I got paid pretty big for the Byakuya picture, so I was thinking that you should go on a da-"

Ichigo stopped him before he even finished the sentence. "I can't. I promised the band that I'd go out with them."

"Do you think that this is a negotiation?" Grimmjow paused for a minute. This could actually work into his favor. "Who are you going with?"

Ichigo was confused by Grimmjow's sudden change. "The band plus our friend Shinji?"

"The flamer?"

Ichigo saw red for a moment. "Do not insult my friends, you bastard."

Grimmjow smiled. _Oh yes, this will most definitely work in my favor_. "Did I touch a nerve there, Ichi? Holding a soft spot for flaming blonde?"  
"You're an asshole, I'm hanging up."

Ichigo did just that, not really thinking of the consequences that Grimmjow was always warning him about. He didn't care about his reputation as an up and coming singer. No one insulted his friends like that. Sure, Shinji certainly embraced his sexuality in a very _flamboyant_ way, but there was no reason why an asshole like Grimmjow should call him a flamer. Ichigo ignored his phone that started vibrating in his hand. One look at the unknown number signaled that it was Grimmjow. He threw his phone onto his bed in anger as he grabbed the towel that was hanging off of the back of his chair. The phone began to ring for a second time when Ichigo left the room to take a shower.

When Ichigo got out of the shower, he glanced at his phone, noting the five missed calls and two text messages, both of which were rather lewd words about a certain blonde and a certain orange-headed man. He shrugged as he towel dried his hair while simultaneously pulling on his boxer-briefs, something he'd learn to do after years of practice. Once clothed, he walked to his closet, eyeing the cluster of clothes that screamed out at him. He sighed and scrunched his nose when _nothing_ seemed to catch his eye. _Maybe this is a sign to stay inside_. Just as he was going to give up on his search, he saw a faint flash of purple fabric smashed between the wall and a thick winter sweater. Curious, he pulled it out and nodded his head.

He put on the shirt, a deep purple v-neck, where the v-ended in the middle of his chest, showing more skin that was necessary. He pulled on his tight grey skinny jeans that were ripped in several places. He latched his thick leather watch onto his left wrist before pulling on his old black combat boots, leaving them purposely untied at the top, so that they appeared floppy. He grabbed the leather jacket that he knew he would remove later on to finish his ensemble. After ruffling his hair in attempt to tame it, he looked at himself and winked. He wasn't cocky, but well, he figured that there had to be _someone_ would be attracted to him tonight

Just as he turned off his bedroom light, his doorbell rang. A couple of seconds later, Renji and his boyfriend, Hisagi, entered the small apartment. The pair was followed by Toshiro and Shinji. The five of them made small talk in the small kitchen, nursing a beer each to start off the buzz that would only escalate later on. Thirty minutes later, after a suggestive remark about using Ichigo's room as his sex chamber with Hisagi if they didn't leave soon, the five of them left Ichigo's small apartment and climbed into Renji's Sequoia. They managed to find a parking spot quickly and soon enough the group was strolling into the rather large night club, a few girls already trying to pick them up, well, except Renji who was clearly with his boyfriend for the night. It was no secret that Renji played the fence, since he and Hisagi had been together since high school, but Renji had random hook ups of the female kind whenever he and Hisagi were on "a break."

As soon as Ichigo stepped in the room he could feel his heart sync to the thump of the heave bass. His blood flooded with adrenaline as he let the music wash over him. Despite the fact that he played rock music, he was still open to other types of music. Clubbing music was definitely up there on his favorite genres. As the group looked for a table, he could feel his body already moving to the music, despite the fact that he didn't want to go out earlier, his legs were suddenly itching to dance. The group found a large round booth in the corner of the club, ideal for privacy. It seemed that a few people had noticed who they were, but they were glad there hadn't been a whole crowd.

"Can I help you fine men to a drink?" A busty red-head came up to the table, flirtatious smile already planted on her plump lips.

"Rangiku!" Hisagi smiled at his long time friend. "I didn't know you were working today!"

"It was a last minute shift." She placed her tray on the table as she placed a small bowl of peanuts on the table. "What can I get you fellas?"

After ordering their first round of drinks, the men got up from the table, leaving Toshiro to guard the table since he had vehemently stated that not only would he be playing the role of D.D. because he was still nineteen, but he did not dance. Not that they had to be reminded, it was always like that when they went out. Ichigo's hips started swaying as he got lost in the music, letting the clubbing experience take over his mind. He was out to have fun. He felt a slim hand latch onto his own, making him turn around. He found Shinji dancing next to him, smiling that ridiculous large smile.

"Dancing with me Ichi-kun!" Shinji brought their joint hands above them as his he swayed his hips, the only contact between their bodies being the linked fingers.

Ichigo laughed as he danced next to him. He hadn't known Shinji for a long time, only meeting him shortly before he debuted, but he had to admit that he enjoyed the blonde's company. Things were always fun with the guy around. Granted, Shinji had tried to openly hit on Ichigo the first couple of times they met. The only reason why he stopped was because he said he was going through a break up with Toshiro. It had been a lie, but Shinji didn't need to know that. The two continued to dance for the rest of the song. Ichigo hadn't noticed the lights flashing in the background, figuring it was only a part of the club's lights. A dozen plus songs, several different partners, some unknown number of shots, and one glass of sex on the beach later, Ichigo found himself sitting in the booth with Toshiro, taking a break.

"You know," Ichigo had a nice buzz going on at this moment and could feel his body swaying on its own. "You have potential, Toshi."

Toshiro cocked his head as he looked at his long time friend. "What are you talking about, Kurosaki?"

"You!" Ichigo leaned over so that he didn't have to yell over the speakers. He hadn't realized how buzzed he actually was, because he leaned over to far and landed with his head in a very startled Toshiro's lap. Ichigo grinned from his spot and laughed. "You have a lot of potential as a boyfriend. You're so cute and tiny. I could put you in my pocket if I wanted to!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he lifted his friend's body so that he was in a sitting position. "I think I'm going to have to tell Matsumoto to cut you off for the night."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because as soon as you start telling me that you can put me in your pocket, then I know you're drunk." Toshiro placed a hand on Ichigo shoulder so that he wouldn't fall over again.

"I am not drunk, mister." He was totally conscious of what he was doing; he just didn't give a damn.

"I'm sure you're not." Toshiro shook his head just as Hisagi was walking over to the table supporting a drunken Renji. "I'm assuming you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, Renji's done for the night." Hisagi turned to Ichigo, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Mind if we crash?"

"Of course I don't!" Ichigo had a large smiled rather than his usual scowl.

"Have you seen Shinji?" Toshiro sat up a little straighter in his seat, looking for the blonde in the crowd of people.

"I saw him on our way over here. He told us he was going home with someone and not to worry." Hisagi shrugged, he didn't really know the guy.

Toshiro nodded as he slid out of the booth, trying to support as much of Ichigo's weight as he could, though it wasn't much considering his size. Somehow, the two had made it back to the car carrying the dead weight of their friends. Toshiro hopped into the driver's seat, looking completely out of place in such a large vehicle. Regardless of this, Toshiro drove back to Ichigo's apartment like a pro, though; it wasn't surprising with all the practice he got from always being D.D. Getting the two drunken friends up into the apartment was considerably a lot harder than getting them out of the club. Stairs were currently the enemy in Toshiro's mind.

After what seemed like eons, the four friends stumbled into the apartment. After placing Renji on the couch, Hisagi helped Toshiro bring Ichigo to his bed room. Toshiro had been decent enough to pull off Ichigo's boots, but he wasn't going to undress his best friend. Toshrio grabbed spare blankets that he knew were in Ichigo's linen closet and handed on to Hisagi. The two set up camp in the living room: Hisagi taking the other couch, as Toshiro utilized his small stature to curl up in Ichigo's reclining chair.

XXX

The three in the living room woke up to a loud banging on the door. Hisagi and Renji both groaned, clearly not over the alcohol that was in their system, Renji feeling the worse out of the two. Toshiro pulled the blanket from over his head and glanced at the clock over Ichigo's TV. It was already ten in the morning. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he ignored the knock and went to the room to see if Ichigo was okay. The orange-haired man seemed to remove his clothing sometime in the morning, and was currently sprawled out on his bed like a starfish, still unaware of the incessant banging that was coming from the door.

Toshiro shook his head as he left the room and figured that he should answer the door before they woke up the neighbors. As soon as he turned the knob, he was pushed back by a sudden force. Toshiro's eyes went wide as he watched their manage walk into the apartment. He looked down at Toshiro with a sinister smile. He shivered at the stare, not sure of what to make of it. Urahara lifted his hat a little as he stared at the white haired youth.

"Toshi-kun, would you mind telling me where Ichi-chan is?" His voice was bubbly, but there was clearly some sort of strain behind it.

"He's still sleeping." Urahara didn't wait for anything as he started walking down the hallway to the sleeping Ichigo. "Uhm, Urhara-san, I don't think it would be a good idea to wake him. We got in pretty late…"

Toshiro watched as Urahara threw open Ichigo's door so that it slammed against the wall with a loud bang. A groaning sound came from Ichigo's bed as the body stirred a little. Urahara stomped to the bed side, trying to make a sound against the carpeted floor. He pulled out a magazine from the depths of his robe, throwing it against Ichigo's bare back with a loud smack. The feeling caused Ichigo to full wake, anger quickly rolling through his body.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo grabbed his head, as the room spun slightly. He stared up at his smiling manager. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Urahara picked up the magazine and threw it onto the pillow in front of Ichigo. "Care to explain this?  
Ichigo scowled as his manager before he turned to look at the magazine cover. He felt his face change to shock as he read captions that accompanied the cover picture.

_PARTY ON THE WILD SIDE WITH ICHIGO KUROSAKI: IS HE GAY?_

_

* * *

_**Hello Readers!  
I wasn't planning on updating, because it's mid-term week and I should be studying, but I was taking a break and had some how managed to finish the chapter!  
I'm guess it's the start of my longer chapters for this story :3  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
I have to say, this story is practically writing itself.  
I have so many ideas, and I already wrote out the chapter I know EVERYONE is dying to read ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

"You insufferable bastard!"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the magazine that was slammed down onto the counter in front of him. His eyes slid up the tan hand and arm until his eyes rested on the pair of deep brown eyes that were currently blaze with hate. He smirked at the orangette in front of him. Ichigo was clearly not pleased, which was exactly what Grimmjow was going for.

"Is there a problem?" Grimmjow leaned against the counter, nonchalantly as the berry in front of him fumed.

"'_Is there a problem?'_ Are you fucking kidding me Grimm?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, there are children in the room." Grimmjow leaned forward, grinning like a mad man. "You wouldn't want your reputation to get ruined, now would you?"

Grimmjow stood straight and picked up the magazine before tossing it to Ichigo. He continued to wipe down the dirty counter, acting as if this was the end of the discussion. Ichigo saw red the entire time Grimmjow had brushed him off. It took him nearly two hours to explain to Urahara that the pictures of him and Shinji dancing together were completely innocent. The angles that the photographer had taken them from made it seem as if the two boys were practically dry humping one another. Also, there were a couple of snapshots of Ichigo falling into Toshiro's lap. Ichigo said he could pass that off as being drunk, but it didn't help with Toshiro's facial expression. There were several other pictures taken throughout the night, all of which happened to leave Ichigo in compromising situations. There was one picture in particular that made Ichigo cringe just at the mere thought of it. Ichigo was leaning very closely to some guy he didn't even remember, wearing a sly grin that clearly said everything that was probably going on in his under the influence mindset.

"What the hell are these Grimmjow!" Ichigo stole the rag away from Grimmjow so that he would change his direction of attention.

"Pictures." Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at the younger male. "I really do not see why you're _so_ surprised by all of these. If anything, you made my job a lot easier. I didn't even need to tell you to pose." Grimmjow winked at him and smirked when he saw the faint flash of pink on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Fuck you, Grimm." Ichigo stared down at the magazine. He scrunched his nose and looked up at Grimmjow. "How the fuck did you even know I was there?"

"That should be obvious as well." Ichigo stared at him with a blank face. "I followed you, of course."

Ichigo literally felt his jaw drop at the information. "Y-y-you followed me?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Why are you so shocked? It's your fault for ignoring your calls."

"You were being an asshole." Grimmjow grabbed the collar of Ichigo shirt and pulled the smaller boy towards him so that their faces were nearly touching. A nice tint of pink made its way onto Ichigo's cheeks, much to Grimmjow's delight. Ichigo dropped the rag that was still in his hands onto the counter.

"I'm always an asshole, deal with it." He let go Ichigo's shirt and picked up the rag, walking out from behind the counter as he picked up an empty bin. Ignoring Ichigo's glare, he walked over to a recently cleared table and began to put the empty cups and plates into the bin as he wiped down the table top. He heard Ichigo's steps walking closer, and sighed. He put the bin on the table and turned around with a glare. "Do you have anything else you want to say, berry? Or do you just enjoy following me around like some sort of puppy?"

Ichigo glowered. "So you're serious about the pictures?"

Grimmjow smirked. _The kid never learns_. He leaned forward and gripped Ichigo's chin between this thumb and his pointer, leaning in close so that his lips were ghosting over the other's. "As serious as a heart attack."

Ichigo felt his face heat up. Flooding in embarrassment, he placed his hands onto Grimmjow's hard chest and shoved the other man away. "You're a fucking asshole."

Grimmjow shook his head as he watched the orange-headed boy storm out of the restaurant like he had the first time. After clearing the rest of the tables, Grimmjow was ready for his break. Work had been mundane for the most part, but money was money. _Speaking of money, rent's coming up._ Grimmjow cringed at the thought of having to pay bills and school fees. He ran a hand through his hair. Even with the money he got from his part-time job and the pictures from Ichigo's night on the town, he still didn't have enough to cover all of his living expenses. _That just means I need more money_. With a grin, he pulled out his phone, searching for the name of a certain fruit within his contacts. He wasn't surprised when the phone went straight to voicemail. This just made his job a little more difficult.

Ichigo jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the short spurts indicated that he got a new text messages. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and stared down at the screen with a heated glare. He should have known.

"_Answer your phone, dip shit._"

Without even thinking, Ichigo hit the call back button and brought the phone to his ear. He picked up on the third ring, and Ichigo had to suppress the shiver that was daring to run through his body at the sound of the deep voice wafting over the line.

"Do you have to insult me through text messages too?"

"Oh sweetie, you called."

Ichigo could hear the sarcasm in the deep baritone of a voice. His glowered at the side walk at the mockery. _Why did I even call, in the first place? _"Fuck this, I'm hanging up."

"Already, berry?" Grimmjow snickered slightly when heard the berry growl. "I need you to meet up with one of your celebrity friends. I don't care who, I don't care what you do; I just need some pictures."

Ichigo looked both ways before crossing the intersection he had stopped at, scowling as a car zoomed past him just as he was about to cross. "What the fuck, you just got pictures last night, against my will might I add, and you want _more_?"

Grimmjow stepped outside the back of the restaurant and pulled out a cigarette out of the pack that was in his pocket. "You're not as popular as you think, berry. I could only sell those pictures for so much."

"I can't guarantee you pictures, every fucking time I decide to hang out with friends. Wouldn't that seem a tad suspicious?" Ichigo walked down the sidewalk, letting the brisk fall air waft around him as he listened to Grimmjow's steady breathing on the other side of the line. As much as he hated to admit such a girlish thing, he was oddly relaxing to hear the other man.

"Look, just go find what of your gay friends to hang out with or shop, or whatever you fairies do. I'll take two pictures and then leave."

"Look,_ asshole_, I don't appreciate you bagging on me or my friends for being gay." Whatever happy feelings Ichigo was holding for the other male had quickly dissipated.

"You also don't appreciate me having blackmail against you, but there's nothing we can really do about that, can we?" Ichigo grunted into the speaker as he kicked a rock. "I get off at six; don't do anything too exciting until then."

Ichigo heard a click before a buzz of silence filled the speaker. He pulled the phone away from his ear and slipped it into his pocket, rubbing a lazy hand over his face. Grimmjow was serious about everything. Ichigo walked into the general direction of Benihime Records. As soon as he turned the corner that lead to the entrance to the building he was instantly surrounded by shouts and flashes of lights, all of which were directed to the orange haired man who was walking on the sidewalk. Brown eyes went up in shock as the paparazzi hoarded around him, trying to snap pictures and ask questions at the same time.

"What's the relationship between you and Shinji?"

"Are you two really gay lovers?"

"If you have Shinji, why are you servicing Toshiro in public?"

"What are you going to do about your two lovers?"

"Who were those other guys you were dancing with?"

"Does Shinji know that you're with Toshiro?"

"Do you participate in threesomes?"

At that last question Ichigo snapped. There was no way that any of these reports had the right to ask a question like that. Grabbing the closest photographer, he gripped the guy's t-shirt and pulled him so that they were close. Ichigo was seething at the man, visibly angry at the other guy. The flashes became even more prominent at the display.

"None of that is your fucking business." Ichigo pushed the man away from him and turned on the ball of his foot so that he could turn to the door of the front door.

"So you're not denying that you're gay?"

Ichigo felt his face flush as he pulled the door open and he stepped inside the overly air-conditioned room. He paused at the door, slapping his hand against his face as he tried to ease the embarrassment from his cheeks. He listened to the soft sound of his feet smacking against the tile flooring. He looked up at the receptionist, a short blonde haired girl who seemed to hate Ichigo with a passion. His eyes locked with her's and he could have sworn he was would have been dead if looks could kill. He watched as the small girl walked out from behind her assigned desk and stomp towards him. Ichigo should have been prepared for what was about to happen, but he didn't have the time to protect himself. Suddenly, he felt an incredible force smash into his shin, causing him to yelp as he brought his leg up to wrap his hands around it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH SHINJI!" He listened as her large voice that emitted from her tiny body, reverberated off of the high walls of room.

Ah that's right; she was Shinji's over protective cousin. At least she kicked him in the shin and not the balls. "Hi-Hiyori, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" She kicked his balls, causing Ichigo to actually curl over. "You were playing him like a fool. Two timing him like the good for nothing piece of shit that you are. You bastard, I'll ki-"

"HIYORI THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hiyori stopped with her slipper clad foot in mid-air, preparing to stomp down on the orange-haired man who was still curled on the floor. Ichigo groaned as he turned and looked up the man whose voice just bellowed through the room. Ichigo saw a pair of wooden slippers approaching his face, followed closely by a pair of expensive looking boots. He closed his eyes and groaned again as he tried to will his mind to not think of the pain that had accumulated into his nether regions. Hiyori put her foot back down as she tried to control her labored breathing that had occurred from the anger that had rushed through her.

"Let me beat him up, Shinji." She stared at her cousin before turning back to the pathetic man on the floor. "He deserves it. Two-timing, bas-"

"Hiyori, enough!" Shinji combed his fingers through his straight bangs. "We aren't even together, how could he be cheating on me? Plus, I went home with a different man that night."

Hiyori switched her attention to the other blonde. "You went home with a _stranger_? Do you want to get raped, you imbecile!"

"Ma, ma, you worry too much." Shinji looked down at his friend. "Sorry, Ichi." Without another word, Shinji turned on the ball of his foot and began to walk away.

"Now, Hiyori, will you please go back to your desk?" Urahara flicked the fan in front of his face, causing a tick to form in Hiyori's jaw.

"Whatever, geezer." Hiyori started to turn but stopped and looked down at Ichigo. "I'm not done with you, baka." She kicked him in the side before turning to head back to her desk.

"Ho, ho, ho, this does not seem like it's your day, ne, Ichi-chan!" Urahara stared down at the groaning form.

"Sh-shut up, old man." Ichigo took a deep breath before he attempted to stand, wincing as a jolt of pain shot through his groin. _Shit, I might never be able to come again_. Ichigo shook his head as he took another deep breath. "Ar-are the guys in the recording studio, already?"

"Yeah, they sent me done here to look for you. Ne, if you keep coming late, Shiro-kun is going to get mad at you." Urahara laughed to himself at the picture of the angry, short male.

"Whatever, they can deal with it." Ichigo hobbled a little as the pair made their way towards the elevator.

"Why are you late?" Urahara looked at the smaller male through the corner of his eye.

Ichigo shifted his eyes as his mind raced back to the Grimmjow. He had no intentions of telling his manager about the blue-haired demon. _Not a literal demon, because you know there's no way those exist in real life_. Ichigo laughed to himself at the thought of Grimmjow sprout horns and a tail. _That would be fitting_. He shook his head at the thought. "Nothing is keeping me late."

"Does 'nothing' have a real name or are we just going to pretend that I actually believe you?" The elevator dinged open and the pair walked out and started making their way to the room fifteen, Zangetsu's usual recording room.

"Just, just drop it, okay? Nothing is seriously going on."

Urahara stopped in front of Ichigo, turning on a wooden slipper clad foot to stare at the orange headed boy behind him. "Look, I've known you before this whole business deal even started. I know you better than you think, Ichi-chan. Is there something going on that you can't even tell an old family friend?"

Ichigo noticed the flicker in Urahara's eye. He hated whenever Urahara pulled the parental-figure card on him, it used to always work when he was younger. But he held his ground; this was not the kind of thing he couldn't handle on his own. Scowling, Ichigo sighed. "I'm fine, Urahara. Let's just get in the studio; I'm already late, as it is."

Ichigo pushed past the older male and pushed up the door to the studio open. He was greeted by a grumble of hello's. Toshiro sat on a chair that was adjacent to the couch that Renji was sitting on. The two looked up when Ichigo walked it, Toshiro's eyebrows instantly knitted into a scowl. Meanwhile, Renji leaned back into the couch, stretching his impossibly long arm across the back of the couch and the arm rest. He smiled when he looked at Toshiro's menacing. For once, it wasn't him who was going to be in trouble.

"You're late."

"I kn-"

"Didn't we agree not to be late anymore? Not to mention that since we went out last night you promised we would be in the studio all day, and yet here you are walking in late like nothing matters. Does this album not me _anything_ to you? I mean, seriously, Kurosaki, _where were you_?"

Ichigo rubbed his temples. Toshiro was a great friend, he really was, he was just _so_ professional and nit-picky that it gave Ichigo a headache. "I'm sorry I'm late, okay? I was just busy with something."

"Busy with what?" Renji cocked a tattooed eyebrow as he stared up at his friend.

"With, stuff okay?" Ichigo snapped. _Why, oh, why did he have to meet that damn paparazzi._

"Chill out, bro. You're too stressed. You know what you need?" Renji paused and checked to make sure no one else was in the room before he reached into the front pocket of his polo. He pulled out a small white joint, his face instantly breaking out into a grin. "You need a stoge. Right here, right now."

Ichigo's head instantly filled with anger. It was that damn joint that was the reason he was in this problem in the first place. Without even thinking, Ichigo lunged at his best friend and started smacking him with the pillow he grabbed while in mid-air. Renji had no idea what was going on, but retaliated anyways. He dropped the joint and caught Ichigo's arms in his hands. There was an awkward tension between the two as the wrestled on the small couch. Renji had managed to use Ichigo's flailing body to his advantage as he pinned him to the couch, both men panting at exertion.

"KUROSAKI, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Toshiro stood up and stomped his foot in a very childish manner.

"NOTHING, DAMNIT!" Ichigo shoved Renji off of him so that the man was no longer breathing down his face. "Renji, stop. I'm okay."

"Tsk, why the fuck you tackle me, then?" Renji sat back down, looking for his dropped joint to make sure no damage had been inflicted on it.

"I don't know. I'm just…" What could describe his feelings? Frustrated? Confused? Angry? Tried? "I don't even know."

"You want to talk about it?" The scowl on Toshiro's face still hadn't left, so the appeal in "talking it out" was kind of lost.

"Naw, I'm good." Ichigo straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "What are we working on?"

"We just finished the drum part of _Bankai_. We were waiting for you to lay down the guitar rift." Ichigo nodded to himself and began to stand. "Also, Urahara told us that we have a concert next Thursday at Soul Society. And, we have to go to a press conference for the male model show for Shinji and Kuchiki that happening tomorrow."

Ichigo's face deadpanned. _Male models?_ That had Grimmjow's face written all over it. _NO! Stop thinking about him_. Ichigo looked Toshiro dead in the eye. "Does he really think that's a good idea with what's going on in the tabloids?"

Toshiro sighed as he ran a hand through his white locks. "I asked him the same thing, but he simply laughed and walked away."

"He's fucking psycho."

"He's also our boss, so we deal with it. Now get into the booth, we'll do the guitar rift first."

XXX

Ichigo flicked the water bottle up and down so that the water rushed into his mouth and down his throat. He sighed as he watched Renji singing in the booth, hearing the raw vocals flow through the speakers. He nodded his head along with the lyrics that were so far etched into his brain that he'd be able to recite it backwards. It was already six o'clock and Toshiro had stayed true to his word about the lack of breaks that the trio would have had. Despite how tired he was, he was pleased at how much progress they had gotten done. Just as he was marveling at how amazing the song was coming together, his phone started to ring in his pocket. Toshiro threw him a flicker of annoyance as he answered the cellular device, not bothering to look at the I.D.

"Yellow?"

"People actually answer the phone like that? Fuck, you're a loser."

Ichigo felt his face flush. He should have known that it was Grimmjow who was calling. "What do you want, asshole?" Renji had been walking out of the booth just as Ichigo had begun to talk and shot him a confused look.

"Just calling to make sure you're keeping up on your end of the bargain. You going out tonight, or what?"

"No." Ichigo rubbed his temples, and tried to shrink into the couch to disappear from his fellow band members. He wasn't sure why he was going to disperse the next piece of information. "But, I'm going to a press conference tomorrow."

"I don't care about your band. How is that going to make me money?"

Ichigo heard something crash in the background followed by some cussing on Grimmjow's end, but he fought the urge to ask about it. "It's a male model press conference."

"Heh, you know, you make this too easy for me, berry."

Ichigo noticed Toshiro and Renji eying him. "Whatever, I'll call you later and tell you about it." Ichigo hung up the phone, staring down at it until he heard Renji clear his throat. He looked up at the other male who had a goofy smile placed on his thin lips. "What?"

Renji sauntered over to the couch and plopped down next to his orange-headed friend. He nudged his elbow into Ichigo's side and smiled a little wider. "Who was that?"

"No one."

"Is no one his name or are you really insisting on hiding something from us?"

"How do you know it was a guy?" Ichigo looked at his friend with a slight shocked expression.

"Chyeah, what girl do you talk to aside from Rukia and Orihime?" Ichigo flushed slightly. It wasn't his fault he was bad with girls. "So really, who called?"

"I told you," Ichigo stood up and walked to the wall to lean against it. "It was no one."

Renji rolled his eyes as he drummed his sticks against his knee. "Yeah, whatever."

The group continued to work in the studio for another four hours, only calling it a night because the janitorial staff explained to them that it was time to close the studio. Ichigo caught a ride with Renji who was getting picked up by Shuuhei. After parting ways with them all he wanted was to collapse on his bed and drift off to sleep before he was woken up at another ungodly hour to start whatever work was waiting for him tomorrow. He flopped himself on his bed and instantly felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He knew who was calling. _Who else would be calling at this time?_ He sighed as he reached underneath himself to grab the phone out of his pocket.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo sat up in his voice as a different velvety voice came over the speaker

"Hello? Who's this?" Ichigo's heart was racing.

"This is Sosuke Aizen, I'm calling on behalf of Arrancar clothing."

"Oh, uh," Ichigo calmed himself slightly, still confused at why _anyone_ would be calling this late. "H-how can I help you?"

"Yes, sorry for calling at such a late hour is this a bad time?"

Ichigo listened to the sincerity in the voice. "No, we're already on the line, so its fine."

"Ah, right, of course." Ichigo smirked slightly at how flustered the smooth voice seemed. "I was just calling to make sure that you were coming to tomorrow's press conference? I'm looking forward to meeting with you and the rest of Zangetsu. Possibly about having Arrancar clothing sponsor you boys?"

"That would be amazing, actually!" Ichigo could help but feel excited. _A sponsor? This would be the first major label interested in us!_

There was a quick sigh of relief on the other end of the line, "Wonderful. I would like to meet with you before the press conference if that's not a problem?"

"No, that'd be fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, _Ichigo Kurosaki_." And with that, the line ended.

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
Not my best chapter, but it is what it is.**

**I finally finished my mid-terms, but I also started working for the first time, so I had to figure out how to balance my time.  
****But I love this story too much to suddenly stop writing  
Also, I know where I want this to go, so please keep reading!**

**Hey TPP, you see what I did there?**


	5. Chapter 5

"This tie is killing me. I really don't think I should be wearing a green tie," Renji tugged at the knot that was currently pressing into the base of his throat. "Can't Toshiro wear the green tie?"

"Shut up, Renji. Just deal with it."

Ichigo flicked at his own purple tie, wondering why _they_ had to dress up when the press conference wasn't even for them. Ichigo woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, feeling irritable for no apparent reason at all. He kept running his hand through his hand through his hair all day, which was rather annoying to his stylist who had spent a good two hours attempting to style the unattainable mess of orange locks. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, eyes constantly scanning the crowd that had formed for a familiar looking head of blue hair. He surprisingly hadn't seen it since he arrived at to the after party. Ichigo let out a slight sigh and pulled at his tie again.

"Kurosaki, if you keep that up, you're going to ruin your tie."

Cold hands stopped Ichigo's hands, as Toshiro smoothed out the nice material so that it laid flat against Ichigo's fitting form. Of course, a series of flashes were instantly set off. The paparazzi had been following Toshiro and Ichigo all night trying to catch a glimpse of the two doing something only "lovers" would do. This was only adding to Ichigo's frustration. He glared at the cameramen who were standing nearby before turning away from the group and looking at his band mates. Toshiro held his own look of anger as he tried to ignore the unwanted attention.

The press conference had gone along well; the questions were mostly gravitated to the models' work experience until one of the cameramen had gotten daring and asked the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue: _What is your relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki?_ Both models had been accused of having _some_ kind of relationship with the singer and everyone wanted to get down to the nity-grity details of the entire situation. It didn't help anything that Ichigo was currently in the room with them, "supporting both of his boyfriends," as one of the press members had claimed it as. Ichigo was ready to punch something. It had only been two days and that blue-haired asshole was already making Ichigo's life a living hell. But Ichigo tried to repress the thought; Grimmjow wasn't going to show up, therefore, out of sight, out of mind.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump slightly. He turned around and saw his manager smiling at him, or what Ichigo assumed was smiling, from behind his usual fan. His manager had lost his bucket hat and green robe outfit he usually adorned, and traded it in for a suit for the night. Ichigo scrunched his nose at the sight of his manager, before he looked at the two people who flanked his sides. One was his personal assistant Yorichi the other was an attractive man that Ichigo didn't recognize. Instantly, Ichigo was enticed by the smooth looking brunette who held an air not only of confidence, but of power and cockiness. Ichigo smirked as the calm man ran a hand through his soft looking brown tangles, a lock hanging down from the rest.

"Ichigo, Renji, and Toshiro, this here is Sosuke Aizen from Arrancar clothing."

Aizen held out his hand in front of Toshiro, who should it with a determined look on his face. Renji shook with excitement, eager to meet the man ever since Ichigo told them that they had a potential sponser. When Aizen held his hand out to Ichigo, he tried to take the man as calmly as he could. The heat that filled his body when he held hands with the brunette in front of him was surprising. He could feel the intimidation that was emitting from the firm handshake. It was a business handshake to show who the alpha in the conversation was. Ichigo pulled his hand back slowly, keeping his eyes level with the powerful man in front of him. He didn't miss the smirk Aizen showed when he realized that Ichigo was not going to take whatever he was dishing out sitting down.

"I'm guessing Ichigo told you about what we talked about over the phone?" If the man's voice sounded like velvet over the phone, then it sounded like the world's best Egyptian silk in person.

"Do you really want to sponsor us?" Toshiro, their unspoken leader, asked after clearing his throat.

Aizen slipped one of his hands into his pant pocket, looking casual in front the trio. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Ichigo cleared his throat and noticed the brown eyes that shifted to gaze into his own. He felt his neck flush slightly. "You're the first person to approach us about sponsors, we're just surprised."

A soft smile grew on the executive's lips. "You guys have talent, I'm sure I'm just the first of many."

Ichigo was about to comment on that when he felt cool fingertips brush against his palm, a short tug on his jacket sleeve caused him to turn around where he found himself looking into the chest of another male. Ichigo looked up and found a pair of cold grey eyes staring into his own. Ichigo tried hard to suppress the smile that was easily creeping onto his face. He nodded his head at the taller male before turning back to the group who were merely watching them. His gaze flickered to Aizen quickly before turning to his manager.

"I have some…business to attend to with Byakuya. I'm sure you don't need all three of us here to talk sponsors. I'll be back in a bit."

"Kurosaki, do you really think that's a smart idea?" Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he looked at his friend with slight concern. "I'm sure we don't want any more bad publicity."

Ichigo sighed. "We're going to talk, Toshi. No harm in that, yeah?"

Ichigo didn't wait for Toshiro's response, which would have been on the more _disapproving_ side. Instead he turned around and fell into step behind the taller male. The two walked on the edges of the crowd, trying to not draw attention to them as they exited the ballroom and entered the quiet hallway. Byakuya silently led the way as Ichigo followed with a slight grin on his lips. Byakuya stepped into a small alcove before suddenly turning around and pulling Ichigo into the space with him, blocking Ichigo's smaller frame with his own. Ichigo looked up at the grey eyes again and smirked.

"This couldn't wait until after the party?" Ichigo lifted his hands so that they fisted into the man's jacket.

"You've been avoiding me, Kurosaki." Byakuya leaned down, trying to make his frame seem intimidating.

"Not intentionally. Byakuya, don't you think we're past you calling me by my surname?" A wicked glint flashed through Ichigo's chocolate eyes. He pressed on the tips of his toes so that his mouth was parallel to the taller male's ear. "Because we both know that 'Kurosaki' is not the name you were screaming in bed." He turned his head and nipped at the sensitive skin that stretched over the man's defined jaw line.

Byakuya pulled back as his eyes clouded over with lust. "We slept together once, Kurosaki."

Ichigo felt chills with how his name sounded falling off the older man's tongue. "Mm we did, but might I add that I topped you twice throughout the night."

"That doesn't cancel out how many times I topped you." Byakuya pressed their bodies together so that Ichigo could feel the hardening member hidden in the tuxedo pants. "I've been watching you all night." Byakuya ducked his head, copying how Ichigo spoke in his ear only seconds before. He licked the skin on Ichigo's neck, letting is breath fan over the now overly sensitive patch of skin. "I want you, I-chi-go."

Ichigo's body vibrated with chills. Ichigo giggled at how different Byakuya was when he was in bed and when he was not. He had to admit, he liked bedroom Byakuya better. He felt the sudden need to have the onyx haired model. Without thinking he grabbed the other man's hardening member as he pushed their bodies even closer, trying to express that he wanted the older male as well. Hands were everywhere as Ichigo was pulled to the tips of his toes in a pant-tightening kiss.

Byakuya's tongue ran against the seam of Ichigo's full lips, parting them with ease, and slid the wet muscle into the hot cavern. He coaxed Ichigo's tongue into participation, letting the muscles to rub against each other in passion that made the smaller male's knees buckle. Ichigo ran a hand in Byakuya's silky black locks, loving the feeling of how his fingers treaded through the mass of hair effortlessly. He ground his hips into the other male's, wanting some sort of friction to add to the ecstasy he was feeling from the kiss alone.

Ichigo pulled away and noticed the lust that had clouded over the grey eyes above him. With sultry smirked, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's jacket and pulled the taller man closer to him. When their noses were close enough to touch, Ichigo could feel Byakuya's minty breath fanning over his lips as he panted. Ichigo pressed his lips against the other male's again quickly, before pulling away and cocking an eyebrow.

"Want to take this to the bathroom?" Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Ichigo after the words had tumbled out of the orange-haired man's mouth. Ichigo grinned into the kiss and pulled back. In a husky voice he whispered, "I promise to keep quiet, if you do."

Byakuya balked before he composed himself. He was about to bring the smaller male closer to him, their lips millimeters apart when both of them noticed a flash bursting in the corner of their eyes. Byakuya instantly pushed Ichigo away from him, trying to distance himself from the singer. Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed a flash of blue disappear around the corner. His feet moved before his brain had time to even register the action. He sprinted down the hallway following the blue-haired man who always seemed to be a step before him. Ichigo saw that Grimmjow had turned another corner and instantly set off on a quicker pace trying to catch up with the photographer.

Ichigo ran around the corner at top speed, resulting in him crashing straight into a hard body. He bounced back, catching his balance before he completely fell over. Ichigo shook his head as he rubbed his chest that hurt slightly from the impact. After catching his breath he looked up to see who he had run into. He was expecting to be facing an eat-shit grin that belonged to too-familiar paparazzi. Instead, Ichigo was met by a cool, powerful man who was simply smirking at him as if he came across the most exciting piece of information. Ichigo stood straight and fixed his clothing, trying to not look as flustered as he had felt.

"Kurosaki, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" Aizen looked at the younger male, who looked as if he was trying very hard to appear normal.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Ichigo did a once over of the man, trying to see if he had done any damage to what looked like a very expensive suit.

"I'm fine as well. Why in the world were you running in the hall?"

Ichigo felt as if he was being scolded for his actions. He shifted his gaze so that he was looking at the carpet rather than the brown eyes in the front of him. "I was looking for someone."

"It must have been something very important to have you so flustered." Aizen took a step forward and pressed a cool palm against Ichigo's heated cheek. He smirked when he noticed how the temperature increased after he had touched Ichigo. Neither of them heard the soft sound of a camera clicking in the background.

Ichigo took a step back, trying to hide his incredibly red face. He looked up to say something when he noticed Grimmjow walking up behind Aizen. The teal eyes didn't catch brown one's in their usual manner. Actually, Ichigo could have sworn that it seemed as if Grimmjow hadn't even noticed him standing there. Ichigo watched as a suit clad Grimmjow walked towards him, passing him so closely that you could hear the friction of their jackets rubbing against one another.

"You're blushing."

The two words were quiet, and Ichigo almost missed them as Grimmjow passed. Ichigo froze for a second before he completely forgot about Aizen and began to turn and follow the blue-haired man like he had originally planned. He didn't get to see what direction the man had walked off in, because suddenly there was a strong grip holding him in place. He looked at the pale fingers that had wrapped around his bicep before looking up at the man who was holding him. Aizen was staring at him with a condescending grin.

"Kurosaki, this is the second time you've tried to run off in the middle of our conversation. I have to say, that is highly annoying." Ichigo noticed something flicker in the brown eyes of the man in front of him. "I'm starting to think you don't like me, I'm quite hurt." Aizen smiled before he dropped Ichigo's arm now that he was too shocked to go running after whatever had caught his attention.

"Oh…uhm…sorry about that," Ichigo flexed his fingers of the arm that Aizen had just released, trying to get the blood flow back into the appendages. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Aizen smirked, if there was one thing he loved it was nervousness. "Yes, your manager had agreed to let me attend your first photo shoot, which will be next week. Before hand I was wondering if I could meet up with you: one on one, for some input on the style your band would like to wear for the photo shoot."

Ichigo looked at the brown eyes that were watching his features. He was right to feel intimidated by the man in front of him, the guy was clearly way too confident. "Shouldn't everyone be present? Wouldn't it be better to have the input of everyone in the group?"

Aizen chuckled a little. "Kurosaki, you seem to be missing the point of this conversation."

"To meet up?" Ichigo stared down at his shiny shoes, feeling confused at where the conversation was supposed to be going.

"I want to meet up with you." Ichigo looked up, "On an outside of work basis." Aizen smiled at Ichigo's shocked expression. "I'll be in touch, Mr. Kurosaki."

Aizen brushed past Ichigo, their bodies coming in contact with one another briefly. Ichigo's face flushed. That was definitely not what he had expected. He stood in the hallway for a moment. _First, Byakuya and I practically molest each other in the hallway and now Aizen wants to take me on a date?_ Ichigo laughed to himself. There was no way the second part could be true. This was a trick. Grimmjow probably bribed Aizen to say something like that…it was for the pictures. It had to be for the pictures.

**XXX**

Ichigo stared at his phone, willing it to ring. Instead it sat silently, as if it was mocking him. He picked up his phone and stared at the screen with a strong gaze, trying to figure out why the phone was not ringing. It had been a week since the press conference and there had been nothing. No phone call, no text, no letter, nothing. Not even a photo in a newspaper magazine. Ichigo was starting to feel incredibly frustrated with Grimmjow. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that he hadn't heard from Grimmjow for a week was very upsetting to him.

"Ya' expecting someone to call ya?" Renji sat down in the chair next to Ichigo, fixing the jacket he was told to wear.

"No, I'm not." Ichigo continued to glare at his phone, ignoring flashing lights that would have been distracting in a different situation.

"And that's why you've been staring at your phone since we got here, right?" Renji stared at his friend. "You totally ignored Aizen hitting on you, too! Ya know, for a guy who isn't getting any action, you sure tend to pass up a _lot_ of good meat."

That comment pulled Ichigo out of his staring contest with his phone. He scrunched his nose as he stared at the red-head next to him. "My lack of _action_ is really none of your concern. I got laid like three weeks ago!" _It would have been a week ago if I was able to find Byakuya after the press conference_.

"And that's entirely too far back." Renji reached into his bag that was on the floor to pull out his own phone. "I get some every day."

"That's cheating, you have a boyfriend."

"Which is exactly why you need to find yourself someone for yourself. You can't go fucking Rukia's brother in secret forever."

Ichigo's jaw visibly dropped at the statement. "I slept with him once, okay?"

"So you're telling me that you didn't leave with him at the press conference to fuck in the bathroom?"

Ichigo sighed, there was no point in hiding this information from his best friend. "We were on the way when paparazzi caught us."

Renji paused for a second, looking generally confused. "Really? How come it's not in the papers then?"

That had been the question that Ichigo had been wondering for the past six days. He _knew_ that Grimmjow had gotten a picture of him and Byakuya in the alcove. He had woken up the next morning expecting to have Urahara wake him in a rude manner with stack of magazines with Byakuya and him plastered on every cover. But he hadn't, not that day or the next, or the next, or the next three days following that. In all honesty, the whole situation was bugging him a lot more than it should have.

Zangetsu was currently at their first photo shoot and instead of feeling excited over the fact that they had their first sponsor and that they were going to be in a magazine, Ichigo was staring at his phone wanting a certain someone to call him. The only time his phone had rung and it _wasn't _one of the band members was when Aizen had called because he wanted to "meet up" with Ichigo. Feeling uncomfortable, Ichigo claimed that he was feeling under the weather and that they'd have to postpone. That had definitely done something to Aizen's ego, because he spent the whole day of the photo shoot trying to coax Ichigo into scampering off with him now that he was feeling better.

Just as he stared at his phone longingly, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up at saw Toshiro glaring at him with his hands on his hips in a disapproving manner. Toshiro had been very frustrated at how distracted Ichigo had been acting recently and had even threatened to take Ichigo's phone away from him like the petulant child he was acting like.

"They said we were done for the day, so let's get changed so we can leave." Renji sighed as he got out his chair, Ichigo knew Renji was enjoying the photo shoot atmosphere. "Kurosaki, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Renji stared at the two before he shrugged and walked off into the direction of the room that they had been assigned to change in. Ichigo stood up as well so that he was standing next to his friend. Toshiro looked around them, watching as the smaller position people ran around the room trying to pack up the equipment as quick and efficiently as possible. Toshiro turned back to his friend, his icy blue eyes poring deep into the chocolate ones, in an intense penetrating gaze that only the white-haired male could pull off effortlessly.

"You wanted to talk?" Ichigo stuffed his hands into the pockets of his designer jeans.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Ichigo was about to say something when Toshiro lifted his hand and shook his head. "Don't try and lie to me and say that nothing is wrong, because I know you. You're hiding something from me and Renji."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo walked past his friend and headed toward the door that Renji had entered seconds before.

"Kurosaki, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're keeping something and I want to know what it is."

Ichigo dropped his head so that he was staring at the floor, letting out a deep breath. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Ichigo, we've been friends since I was in the fourth grade, what do you mean you can't tell me?" Toshiro grabbed Ichigo's sleeve.

Ichigo yanked his arm away from the smaller male. This conversation was not helping with his current frustration. "It's complicated."

"You're really not going to tell me?" Ichigo was quiet. He wanted to tell about Grimmjow, it wasn't the kind of situation that _needed_ to be kept secret, it was just easier that way. Ichigo heard Toshiro let out a sigh behind him. "If you're not going to tell me, answer me one question: You're not dying are you?"

Ichigo spun on the ball of his foot. "What? I'm fine!"

Toshiro put his hands in front of him in defense. "I'm just asking."

Ichigo smiled and hooked his arm around the smaller male's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Thanks for looking out."

Toshiro tried to push away but Ichigo kept him in his grasp. "Let go of me, you Neanderthal."

Ichigo laughed as he let go of his friend, slapping him on the shoulder as they walked together to the room. Renji stared at his band mates in confusion as they entered the room with only Ichigo laughing and Toshiro holding a slight smirk. Ichigo and Toshiro changed out of the clothes they had been assigned to and into their regular street clothes. After saying bye to the crew, the three made their way together out of the building and onto the street. The tried to keep the photo shoot a secret, but when they opened the door the trio was instantly bombarded with a crowd of paparazzi. Ichigo's eyes instantly looked for a head of blue.

Ichigo's heart started pounding softly when he noticed the man he had been thinking about for the past week standing twenty feet away at the end of the building. Without thinking, Ichigo's feet diverged from his friends and started to walk to the man leaning against the brick building. Grimmjow looked up when he noticed the other male approaching and made his way to turn around the corner, luring the man away from the group of camera who were watching the orange-haired man. Ichigo paid the other cameramen no attention, opting to focus completely on the man he was approaching.

Ichigo rounded the corner and was met with a hard body. This time he was definitely facing the shit eating grin he had been expecting. Ichigo, feeling suddenly overwhelmed at the fact that he was actually slightly _excited_ to see the man in front of him. Grimmjow had don't nothing but make his life a living hell within a few days, but Ichigo was seeing _relief_ by being in the mere presence of the man? _Something_ was clearly off, but Ichigo found no will to explore into further detail.

"Ya lookin' for me, berry?" Grimmjow smirked as he leaned against the wall next to him, staring down at the shorter man.

"You haven't called." Ichigo scowled as he looked into Grimmjow's bright blue eyes.

Grimmjow continued to smirk as he placed his forefinger underneath Ichigo's chin. "Ya miss me?"

Ichigo smacked the hand away. "Yeah right."

"Then I'll take my leave." Grimmjow turned on his heel, knowing the other man would follow him. _3…2…1…_

"Wait." Grimmjow smiled with his back still towards Ichigo. "Why didn't you sell the pictures?"

Grimmjow turned slowly, cocking his eyebrow as he did so. "Pictures?"

"Of Byakuya and I." A pink layer of tint spread across the bridge of Ichigo's nose. "I know you saw us…so why didn't you sell them?"

Grimmjow scowled. _That_ was not what he was expecting. "So, you actually wanted me to sell the pictures of you? So what was that…an act? Or, do you actually like that Bukkake model?"

"His name is Byakuya." Ichigo growled.

"Do you think I really care?" Grimmjow touched his forefinger to his chin, thinking about what else had happened a week ago. "Or maybe it was that brown haired guy. He seemed pretty important. Were you planning on sleeping with him and getting higher up in the game?"

Ichigo was started to feel really upset again. Like so many times before, he'd get frustrated at _actually_ wanting to see Grimmjow, but once the blue haired bastard started talking, all Ichigo wanted to do was tackle the man and beat the shit out of him. Ichigo shook his head in defeat; there was really no reason why he would want to be in the company of such an intolerable asshole. Without saying anything he turned, no longer wanting to be belittled by a man he hardly even knew. He had only taken about two steps when he felt Grimmjow grab the back of his sweater, pulling him backwards with a harsh tug. Ichigo coughed as he pulled the collar away from his throat so that it was no longer choking him. He turned back to the large man and glowered.

"What the fuck was that!" Grimmjow brought out his hand to Ichigo revealing a hat and a pair of sunglasses. "What the hell is this for?"

"Put it on." Grimmjow shoved his hand for emphasis.

"Why?"

Grimmjow sighed. _Leave it to the berry to ask a shit load of questions._ Grimmjow shoved the stuff into Ichigo's chest and let go, leaving the boy to grab them so that they didn't fall."Just put it on, okay?" Grimmjow turned on his heel once again.

Ichigo, for some unknown reason, did what he was told and followed. While he was walking behind the larger male he was finally able to get a good look at the man. Like every other time he had seen Grimmjow, he had noticed that he was wearing casual clothing, a nice cargo-material jacket with a plain white v-neck and some form fitting jeans. The one thing that was missing that was usually apart of his ensemble was his camera. This only added to Ichigo's confusion. He was about to comment on it, but he didn't want Grimmjow to make another comment about who Ichigo was planning to sleep with.

Grimmjow smirked when he knew that he had won whatever kind of fight he and Ichigo were currently going through. The younger male was clearly upset at the fact that Grimmjow had been out of touch and the thought alone was making Grimmjow dance with glee, mostly because it add material to torment the younger male with, not because he liked the younger man, not at all. He smirked as the celebrity followed him through the streets. He stopped when he finally reached their destination. He felt Ichigo's body presence pull up next to him, and he knew that Ichigo was wearing a face of confusion without even looking at him.

"The zoo?" Ichigo stared up at the sign in disbelief. "You took me to the zoo? What in the world are we doing here?"

"Do you ever need a reason to go to the zoo?" Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets, smirking that only _he_ knew the real motive for going to the zoo.

After paying for the tickets, which Grimmjow insisted _Ichigo_ paid for, since he was a 'celebrity who made bank simply by existing,' the pair made their way to the various different cages, watching the animals in their faux-habitats. Every now and again Ichigo's hand would bump against Grimmjow's, which was hanging to his side lifelessly as he walked. Each time it happened, a blush would dance across Ichigo's cheeks. After the fifth time that it had happened, he was starting to think that it was no longer an accident. In embarrassment, he stuffed his hand into his pocket. Staring at the ground hard, Ichigo completely missed the demeaning grin that broke across Grimmjow's lips.

The pair walked around in a comfortable silence, taking the time to comment on different animals that they passed, explaining which were their favorites and why. They two hadn't been at the zoo long before they had ended up in the large-cat exhibit. Ichigo had always had a fascination with the large-breed cats, the tigers being his favorite when he was younger. When Ichigo voiced this, Grimmjow laughed at him, which earned the blue-haired devil in disguise a hot glare.

"The tigers are too cliché. Everyone likes them. I mean, come on, didn't some Disney princess have a pet tiger?" Grimmjow walked away from the striped beast and headed toward a cage that held a large dark cat that was pacing back and forth. "The real beasts are panthers."

Ichigo walked over to where Grimmjow was standing, looking at the black animal glare back at them with its yellow eyes. "Panthers?"

"They're strong and fast and their easily concealable, due to their dark fur."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, watching the man's teal eyes dance with gleam as he watched the caged animal walk back in and forth behind the glass wall. Grimmjow felt the gaze and turned to look at the orange-haired youth next to him. Brown eyes caught teal ones as they held the gaze, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Just as Ichigo was going to say something, a chime emitted from Grimmjow's pocket. The taller man broke the gaze as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He tapped a few buttons on the screen and then smirked. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo and stared to walk away.

"I'll be right back, stay here."

Ichigo didn't question him as he watched the man walk away to what he presumed was the bathroom. Feeling a little tired, Ichigo sat down at a bench that was near the panther cage. He continued to watch the large cat walk around its cage with a predatory gaze. He noticed how a lot of people had walked right by the animal, exited to see the lions and tigers instead. The panther paid no mind; he simply continued to stalk around behind the glass. The more he watched the panther he began to notice how strong the animal had looked, but did not show it. It was like, he knew that he was so strong that he didn't give a damn what others thought. He didn't care if people were more excited about popular animals, because the panther would be able to strike those who looked down at him with such intensity that the poor bystander would not know what hit him. He smirked when he realized the animal was a little like Grimmjow: a big predatory animal that could hurt anyone for looking at him the wrong way.

Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows and looked at the clock on his phone. It was then that he realized that Grimmjow had been gone for nearly half an hour. Considering that the two hadn't eaten anything since they had arrived at the zoo, he figured he couldn't be in the bathroom for _that_ long. He started to feel angry when he looked at his phonebook, contemplating on whether or not to call the other man to see if he got lost_. _Ichigo pushed dial anyways and brought the phone to his ear, listening to the device ring six times before being sent to voice mail. He stared at the phone in confusion as he tried to figure out where the hell the other man had gone off to.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked up at the sound of his name and knew his eyes went comically wide when he saw the brunette approaching him. "Aizen?"

Ichigo stood up just as Aizen stopped at his side, a sly smirk placed on the other male's lips. "You can probably imagine my surprise when I my assistant told me to meet you here."

"Your manager?" Ichigo's mind instantly envisioned Grimmjow in a suit holding a clipboard as he set up meetings for his boss.

"Yes, Ulquiorra came to me about an hour ago saying that someone called to tell me that you were waiting for me at the zoo." Aizen looked around the area, his nose scrunching slightly. "I didn't think you'd want to go to a place so…smelly."

Ichigo didn't know what else to do but stand there dumbfounded. Then, through the corner of his eye he saw it: a mass of blue hair standing about fifty feet away holding a large camera. His eyes widen when he locked eyes with the devil. Grimmjow's grin grew as he brought the camera up to his eye and snapped a picture of _oh-so_ happy couple. Ichigo smacked his hand to his face and shook his head. Of course Grimmjow had a hidden motive for taking him here. Aizen had noticed the action and a flash of irritation crossed his face.

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up and noticed the man's heated stare. "Do you not want my company?"

Ichigo let out a sigh. "It's not that."

"Good then."

Without another word, Aizen turned on the ball of his foot and began to walk out of the large-cat exhibit. The two walked around the zoo, going to the exhibits that Grimmjow and Ichigo hadn't gone to. Ichigo was fully aware of Grimmjow's stalking, the quiet shutter of the camera, echoing in his ear. He had tried to keep his distance from Aizen, making sure that there was no intimate look between them, which was rather difficult considering Aizen kept trying to make a move on him. Ichigo sighed as Aizen draped an arm around his shoulders. Ichigo made a clear look of disgust as he tried to shrug the man's heavy arm off of him.

Aizen pulled the smaller male closer as they watched the panda walk around its pen trying to find something to eat. Ichigo was about to voice his discomfort when a hand gripped his bicep. He turned and saw Grimmjow standing there with a heated gaze directed to the brunette. Aizen turned around, anger and irritation written clearly across his brow. Without a word, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from the man, leaving the smooth looking CEO to stand by the pen speechless. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw Aizen staring after them. As much as he didn't want to be in the company of Aizen, he really didn't want to be around Grimmjow at this moment. Regardless, he allowed himself to be pulled around until the pair had exited the zoo.

Grimmjow stopped walking when they had left the zoo, his fingers still wrapped around Ichigo's arm. Ichigo pulled his arm out of the grip, causing the taller male to turn around, glowering at Ichigo. Ichigo held the gaze with his own glare. Suddenly, Ichigo raised his fist and punched Grimmjow in the jaw. Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he clutched the spot Ichigo had hit. The impact hadn't hurt, but it sure surprised the hell out of him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow growled the words.

"Why the fuck did you call Aizen?"

"You seem so persistent on helping me out with the pictures that I figured I'd give in." Grimmjow said nonchalantly.

"So what the fuck was that just then? Why'd you pull me away if you wanted pictures?"

Grimmjow's eyes lowered as he stared at the orangette in front of him. "He was fucking touching you."

Ichigo stalled for a second. That was definitely not the answer that he was expecting. "What?"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide, as if he had just realized what he had admitted. Teal eyes stared at the chocolate ones, before Grimmjow suddenly turned around leaving Ichigo standing alone. Confusion quickly washed of Ichigo as he watched the tall man walk away from him. His feet moved on his own into the direction of his home. The whole walk home he thought of Grimmjow's answer: '_He was fucking touching you._' The anger behind Grimmjow's words sank into Ichigo, causing a weird feeling to form in his gut.

_ What in the world did Grimmjow mean?_

_

* * *

_**Hello Readers!**

**The update took a little longer than usual, but I have no real excuse other than writer's block and being busy in the real world.  
Sorry if this chapter seems a little all over the place, but I have a reason for my madness that will be in the next chapter, whenever I happen to get that out.  
Anyways, as always, thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ngh."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his back into the mattress, lifting his hips so that the man above him could get better leverage. He could feel the hot pulsating member within him, pushing him into extreme ecstasy. He opened his eyes, searching the searing grey eyes above him for some emotions. His hands clawed at the pale chest, trying to grasp something to anchor him down so that he wouldn't float away from the pleasure his body was enduring.

"Bya-Byakuya."

Ichigo moaned the name as the man set a harsh jab straight into his prostrate. Ichigo could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head. The larger man's lips littered kisses across Ichigo's neck and jaw, savoring the slight salt taste that had developed through Ichigo's exertion. Ichigo's eyes remained closed as the man continued his long, slow roll of his hips. Ichigo pressed his hips forward, meeting the usual stoic man's thrusts. Suddenly, Byakuya let out an out of character growl. Ichigo ignored it at first, until he noticed something different.

The man's teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck, sharp canine's breaking the skin. A warm, wet tongue lapped over the wound, healing it into an extremely sensitive patch of skin that would definitely leave a mark the next day. The once soft pad's of Byakuya's finger tips became calloused as they ran down Ichigo's chest, rubbing sensually over Ichigo's hardened nipples. The long, slow rolls of the hips had turned into sharp jabs straight into Ichigo's upmost sensitive gland. The soft, thin lips had morphed into full lips as they worked their way up his neck and straight for his own neglected lips. The lips pulled away swiftly, and he felt his partner's breath against his ear.

"Berry, you taste delicious."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he felt the wet appendage of his partner practically pried his closed lips apart. Above him, thrusting into him like his life depending on it was not the soft, model face of the overly charming Byakuya Kuchiki. Instead, Ichigo's brown eyes instantly locked onto the dark pools of blue. He pulled back as the blue hair quickly made its way into focus. His arms wrapped around a hard, muscled body, clinging on like a koala as the man above him thrust into him brutally. Ichigo didn't have the time to think of how Grimmjow had become the one who was currently providing him with pleasure he had never experience before, because something had wrapped around his neglected member, distracting him from everything else.

Grimmjow's calloused hand jerked Ichigo's cock in the same timing that Grimmjow slammed into him, pulling Ichigo into optimum pleasure. Ichigo could feel the impending orgasm within him. Something in his lower abdomen had begun to tighten and could feel his toes begin to curl from pleasure. By the way Grimmjow's hips began to slam into him in an erratic manner; he could only assume that Grimmjow was nearing his climax as well. And there it was: a snap in his control as Grimmjow slammed into his prostate one last time, causing his back to bow off the mattress, lights flashing before his eyes as the pressure in his abdomen began to rel-

"Ichi-cha~n!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, panting hard from the emotions that had riled up inside of him from his dream, a sheen layer of sweat covering his entire body. First, he turned to his side and noticed looked at his clock, noting that it was only seven in the morning. Second, he lifted his comforter, noticing his softening member and sticky substance that now covered the crotch part of his boxers. He groaned in embarrassment. He couldn't even _remember_ the last time he had a wet dream from when he was a teenager about someone who he had actually like, and yet here he was a 20 year old male having a wet dream about a man he _detested_?

Just as he threw his blanket off of him to go clean himself off his bedroom door opened, revealing his manager and fellow band mates. Ichigo's face turned the color of his namesake when he noticed his comrade's expression. Toshiro had probably turned the same color as him, Urahara had concealed whatever expression he was currently holding behind his fan, and Renji looked like he was about to die from the lack of oxygen he was receiving from his attempt to hold in his laugh. Not a second later a loud bark of a lap escaped Renji's mouth as he kneeled over laughing, bang his fist against the floor.

"Oh my god, th-th-this is classic. I do-don't th-think I'd ever seen something so funny."

Embarrassed Ichigo's picked up his pillow and threw it at his red headed best friend who was still on the floor laughing. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

Toshiro didn't even hesitate to slam the bedroom door back shut, leaving Ichigo to wallow alone. Ichigo sighed, thanking the heavens above that he had been smart enough to get an apartment that had a bathroom located inside the master bedroom. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle seeing his friends after their little encounter. Ichigo shook his head as he stood up from the bed and headed over to his bathroom. He showered quickly, only to get rid of the evidence that his dream about _that man_ had actually occurred. After throwing a shirt and a pair of sweats on, Ichigo threw open his door and stomped into the living room where his manager was making a pot of coffee while his band mates sat his couch staring at whatever was on television. At the sound of his entrance, all three turned around and stared at the orange-haired man.

"First question first, how the hell did you even get in the apartment?"

Toshiro looked at the two other men who clearly did not seem eager to explain how they got into the apartment. "Urahara-san pic-"

"Mah, mah, no need for details." Urahara effectively cut Toshiro off as he slammed a mug onto the counter, a smile on his face all the while. "Let's just say that you should spend time in thinking of a new lock set for your door." Ichigo didn't miss the mischevious gleam that flickered through the blonde man's eyes.

"It's early. I'm not sure I even want to know what you did." Ichigo walked to the kitchen, grabbing another coffee mug out of the cupboard. He stared at the dark liquid as it dripped into the pot as he talked to his manager. "Is there a reason why you've decided to come visit me, so early in the morning?"

"Something's happened, again." Renji looked over at his friend. "You got anything to eat?"

Ichigo completely ignored Renji's question and turned to Toshiro. "Something happened? Is there any problems with the album?"

"It's not the album, we're worried about at the moment. With how the tabloids have been producing you as Karakura's latest man-whore, I'm sure everyone will be _eager_ to buy our CD." Toshiro placed a folded newspaper onto the counter and pushed it towards his band mate.

Ichigo picked up the magazine and saw the back of a familiar orange head in two pictures, the man accompanying him was a different male in each photo. Ichigo let out an audible groan as he flicked through the magazine trying to find whatever story had been made up based solely on the photographs. He finally found the article on him, glancing over the pictures for one specific picture that he knew Grimmjow had taken. Imagine his surprise where there were no photos of him and the black-haired man making out in an alcove. As big of a douche bag that Grimmjow was, he did have some decency. Ichigo had to laugh at the thought. _Tch, yeah right._. The thought of Grimmjow fleetingly filled his brain with memories of his dream.

"Now Ichi-chan, let's take a look at what the article says, ne?" Urahara grabbed the magazine out of his hands so quickly that Ichigo was extremely surprised that he hadn't gotten a paper cut. "Okay, let's see, what it says: _Karakura's up and coming singer_ Kurosaki Ichigo_, of the band _Zangetsu_, has struck again! It has become common knowledge that the younger sing has become friends with some of the top celebrities rather quickly. Most notably with the male celebrities: such as models Hirako Shinji and Kuchiki Byakuya, both of whom are rumored to be sleeping with the male. Two weeks ago there was even a photo of Ichigo and his bandmate Hitsugaya Toshiro acting lewdly in public._"

Urahara paused as stared at Ichigo with a blank expression that seemed rather out of place on his usually joyful face. "This has started of swimmingly, hasn't it? Let's continue: _Apparently, those three men were not enough for the singer, because it appears that a new man has caught the youth's attention. Fashion entrepreneur Aizen Sosuke, one of Karakura's elite fashion designers for the rich and famous, was spotted on what appeared to be a date with the singer at the zoo. But that's not the exciting part: according to an eye witness young Kurosaki was dragged off by some unknown male, leaving the fashion designer standing by himself without a second glance. Who _is_ this mystery man_?" Urahara looked up from the paper that he had been reading from, catching Ichigo's eyes easily. "Please, enlighten me Ichi-chan, when exactly did you find the time to go on a date with Aizen? If I remember correctly, you did not even give him the time of day at the press conference."

"It wasn't it a date. I didn't go there with him, I was wi-" Ichigo paused in his sentence, hoping that Urahra hadn't caught his blunder. "Meeting him was a coincidence."

"Then this 'mystery man'," Urahara took a step closer to the young man. "Who is this mystery man?"

Ichigo unknowingly flushed. He had no intentions of telling anyone the truth of who had been with. That he had been fraternizing with the paparazzi. He knew it would look bad, like he _wanted_ the attention. But if he were to explain that everything he was because he was being blackmailed, would anyone believe it? Of course, he'd then have to explain that the reason he was being blackmailed was because he enjoyed smoking pot in a non-medical manner, which was a conversation he'd rather not get into with one of his dad's best friends. No matter how he looked at it, he was having a lot of difficulty trying to determine how to approach this question. Could he lie? No, that's what he had been doing this whole time, and it's only made the situation worse. Ichigo sighed again, he felt like a mouse trapped in the corner with no way out.

"It's no one." Ichigo felt disappointed as he looked away from his manager and picked up the coffee pot, trying to brush the conversation off nonchalantly. "It's nothing."

Toshiro sighed as he stared at his friend; feeling concerned to why his band mate was blatantly lying. "Is this the same 'no one' and 'nothing' that has an uncanny ability to make you late to all of our studio sessions?"

"Dude, Ichigo, if you have a boyfriend you could just tell us," Renji laughed from his seat at the couch. "Chyeah right, like that dimwit would ever get a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Renji!" Toshiro and Ichigo both turned to look at their drummer who was still chuckling at the joke he thought he made.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend." Ichigo stared at his coffee cup, noting how the blue was the exact shade of Grimmjow's eyes. He suddenly felt disgusted at himself for even making the comparison. Ichigo turned to his manager who was oddly quiet for a man who had an opinion on everything. "I'll take care of everything."

"Fine, we'll see you at the studio." Urahara signaled to the other two men, who both got up from their seats to follow their manager out of their friend's apartment.

Renji lagged behind and waited until Toshiro and Urahara had both exited to apartment before he turned and smiled at Ichigo. "So, who kisses better: Aizen or Byakuya?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, opting to hurl his coffee mug at his friend's head instead. Luckily, Renji ducked when he saw the cup coming towards him, causing the mug to shatter against the wall. Renji looked back at his friend, noting the glare in his eye, before he decided that it would be best to leave. Ichigo sighed when he heard his door shut, leaving him at peace. Ichigo walked into his living room, grabbing the magazine from the counter, and sat down on his couch. He flipped the magazine open so that he was staring at the article all about him. He stared down at the photos in disgust, guilt washing over him that he had fallen into Grimmjow's trap.

Grimmjow. Ichigo put the magazine in his lap and stared at his blank TV screen. This was all that bastard's fault. If they had never met, none of this would have happened and the only story that would be circulating the stand would be of someone else rather than of him. As soon as his mind started to think of the blue-haired devil, Ichigo instantly began to think of the dream that he had woken up to. A wave of heat quickly flashed across his body as he imagined the intense pleasure the larger male had provided him with. Ichigo shook his head. It was a dream, that wasn't the real thing. _Oh but imagine how well that man could handle you._ Ichigo mentally berated himself for even allowing the thought. As attractive as the man may have been, he was clearly an asshole who needed to stop with this whole blackmailing business. With a new sense of vigor, Ichigo snatched up his phone and dialed the other male's number. He was assuming that Grimmjow wouldn't answer, especially after the phone rang four times. Imagine his surprise when he heard the click of the phone.

"Whatta ya calling so early in tha fuckin' mornin' for?'"

Ichigo pulled the phone from his ear, his heart racing from the sound of Grimmjow's raspy, bedroom voice. He shook his head and tried to calm himself as he put the phone back to his ear. "We need to talk."

"An' ya couldn't have waited until a decent hour?"

There was the sound of rustling coming from Grimmjow's side of the line, which brought the image of Grimmjow to the forefront of Ichigo's mind. He could see Grimmjow getting out of bed, shirtless, his muscles rippling as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Ichigo yet again tried to rid his mind of such images. One dream and he was already creating crazy images in his head. No, Ichigo did not _see_ Grimmjow in _that_ way.

"You still there, berry?"

"Yeah, I am. We need to talk now."

"Fine, meet me at my apartment in twenty minutes." There was the sound of a door slamming on Grimmjow's line, which made Ichigo wonder what the man was doing.  
"Yo-your house?" Ichigo's stomach did a small back flip. "Can't we just meet at the restaurant or something?"

"I'm not working today. Just be here in twenty minutes, I'll text you the directions."

Not too long after Ichigo realized that Grimmjow had actually hung up on him, his phone vibrated in his hand, signaling that he had a new text message waiting for him. He opened it and saw that Grimmjow had indeed sent him directions to his apartment from Ichigo's, which wasn't far from his at all. After staring at the message for a few seconds, Ichigo sprang into action to get ready, realizing he hadn't seen the other man in a week, he began feeling oddly excited. _No not excited._ Ichigo stopped half way to his room. Not excited. There was no way that he could be _excited_ to see a man he hated, who had to hate. _Right, he's a pompous bastard._

After Ichigo reassured him that he _definitely_ held no feelings towards the blue-haired Neanderthal who had managed to ruin his life in a span of three weeks, he got dressed and left his apartment, mindful of Urahara's suggestion of investing in a new lock. The walk to Grimmjow's apartment went by faster than Ichigo imagined it would, but that was probably because the whole time Ichigo was imagining what he was going to say to the blue-haired man. Asking Grimmjow to just stop black mailing him seemed like a useless tactic, it was sort of like asking a panther not to hunt on antelopes. Ichigo could _tell_ Grimmjow to stop, put assertion in their relationship for once, or whatever the two males had going on between them. But telling Grimmjow to do anything seemed just as fruitless as asking the man to do something. No matter what Ichigo planned to do, he could only imagine how wrong Grimmjow would turn the situation.

Sooner than he realized Ichigo was pressing the buzzer to apartment number 6. He heard a crackle of static answer his call, followed by a beep that stated the gate had been unlocked for him. He hesitantly entered the apartment building, feeling slightly foolish for actually allowing himself to go to a stranger's apartment. Regardless of whatever fears he was now feeling, Ichigo's feet forced him to climb to the top of the building, stopping at the final floor where a single door was waiting for him. Ichigo admired the gothic styled six that was nailed into the front door. Ichigo's pressed the small glowing button, hearing a faint chime echo throughout the interior of the room. He held his breath at the sound of the footsteps approaching the door.

The door swung open in a flourish, revealing a shirtless Grimmjow who appeared to have just stepped out of the shower. Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow's hair hung flat against his head, extremely different from his usual up-do hairstyle that was arranged in set of messy tendrils. Ichigo's eyes travelled down the man's body, his eyes instantly locking on to the set of abs that seemed much more delicious than the once he had imagined from his dream. He felt something in him twitch when he noticed the deep V cut that the beautiful man adorned. Grimmjow's toned legs were hidden by a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, but Ichigo could already imagine how nice the other male's legs looked. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he noticed that he had been staring at the human Adonis for too long, blushing as he looked back at the man's face, where he was instantly met with a know all distorted smirk, due to the toothbrush that was sticking out of his mouth.

Grimmjow reached up and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, smiling at the blushing berry. "Hey, dipshit, you just going to stand out there all day, or are you going to come inside?"

Whatever fantasies of Grimmjow that had been floating around in Ichigo's head quickly vanished after the man's rudely stated question. "Shut up, asshole, I was waiting until you asked."

"Tch, whatever." Grimmjow turned from the door and started walking back into his apartment. He smiled sinisterly when he could feel Ichigo's eyes practically boring holes into his back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Ichigo's tinted face. "Take a seat on one of the couches; I'll be back in a bit."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow disappeared into the large room to his right. Once he was no longer distracted by the other male, Ichigo finally took a look at his new surroundings. His eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when he noticed the loft-styled apartment he was standing in. There was a large kitchen with matching stainless steel appliances; an island with a sink was the only thing that separated the kitchen from the living room. Three couches were placed so that they made a U in front of a sliver of wall where a plasma TV was mounted. On the opposite side of the "wall" was what Ichigo assumed was the game room, based on the foosball and pool table that was situated in the room. To say he was in awe seemed like an understatement. Ichigo was celebrity and he couldn't afford a nice looking apartment such as this, which made Ichigo kind of curious to why Grimmjow kept complaining about money when he had a place like this.

Ichigo walked over to one of the couches slowly, sitting in the middle couch so that he was facing the turned off TV. He was still admiring the apartment when he heard the soft pattering on the floor. Confused, he looked to his side and saw an orange tabby cat walking towards him, its head low as it eyed Ichigo carefully. Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo watched back. Suddenly, the cat jumped onto the coffee table in front of him, then leaping onto the couch, landing gracefully next to Ichigo. Figuring that the cat was domesticated, Ichigo reached out to pet the nameless animal, but that seemed to be the wrong move, because the cat hissed and swiped its paw at Ichigo's hand, successfully scratching the poor boy leaving a trail of tread lines that had small beads of blood appearing on his skin.

"Shit! I should have known you'd have the same temper as your master, you damn cat." Ichigo brought his hand to his mouth, trying to suck to blood off of his skin.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my cat, asshole."

Ichigo turned around and saw Grimmjow walking towards him with a smile on his face. He had thrown on a white v-neck while he was in his room, which Ichigo was quite thankful for, because at least this way he wasn't as nearly as distracted as he was a few minutes prior. Grimmjow walked around one of the couches so that he was sitting perpendicular to Ichigo. The orange tabby cat gracefully jumped from one couch to the other, nestling into Grimmjow's lap as if he hadn't done anything wrong to Ichigo.

"Your damn cat scratched me!"  
"Pantera did?" Grimmjow beamed down at his cat with his scratching behind a small orange ear. "Good job, Pantera. You show that strawberry whose boss."

Ichigo's jaw dropped at the interaction. "Asshole."

"Tch, you tell me that every day, berry." Grimmjow leaned back into the couch, catching brown eyes with his. "You said you wanted to talk, so, spit."

Ichigo sighed, as much as he knew this wouldn't work, he still found the statement on the tip of his tongue. "I need you to stop with the pictures."

Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, completely humored by what the berry had just told him. "You want me to stop the pictures? Berry, what part of blackmailing do you not understand?"

"And you've had your fun, and you clearly have enough money to afford a place like this. Just, can't this stop already?" Ichigo tried to bring a pleading look to his face, but with the stare Grimmjow was clearly not buying it. "Look, my boss wants this to stop. He's getting suspicious and honestly, I'm tired of being labeled as easy."

"Then sleep with me."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Wh-what?"

Grimmjow got up and crossed the short amount of distance that separated the two. "The other part of the deal, I take pictures or you sleep with me." Grimmjow leaned forward, his hands placed on either side of Ichigo's head, holding the larger man above the orange-haired singer. Grimmjow lowered himself so that he was mere centimeters from Ichigo. "If you want the pictures to stop, sleep with me."

Ichigo froze, unsure what to do, of what to say. This all seemed above him. Sleeping with someone in exchange for a picture? Didn't that seem kind of low? But it would stop everything, right? It would end the three week hell that Ichigo had been hurdled into without his consent. This would end everything for him. But could he actually do it? Could he sleep with this man? Could he sleep with _Grimmjow_? Question after question raced into Ichigo's mind, followed by realization after realization. He knew that sleeping with Grimmjow for a picture really would make him the man-whore that the tabloids believed he was, but this was the only way to save his reputation. To save him from the hell he was in. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut, confirming the mental decision he had made, and waited for the other man to make his move.

Grimmjow was surprised when he noticed Ichigo had shut his eyes, perfectly still under his awaiting gaze. Something within the larger male twisted, _this_ was not what he had expected. He thought the berry would thrash around, call him names, tell him was stupid, that he would never do something so low in his life. And yet, here he was, waiting for Grimmjow to make a move, to take him. Grimmjow stared down at the smaller male. This wasn't what he wanted. He could no longer deny the attraction he had felt toward the male. Ever since catching him in a fierce lip lock with the longer-haired model, and then seeing that brunette fashionista touching _his_ berry, whatever feelings he held for the other had quickly risen to the top.

The last few nights had plagued him with images of the berry writhing beneath him, calling out his name. Moan after moan falling out of those deliciously plump lips and now, he here was able to live out those fantasies, but he couldn't. He didn't want to take the berry in the placid form he was in now. Every time Grimmjow imagined taking the berry, he was always putting up a fight, this Ichigo was not the one Grimmjow wanted. Feeling disgusted that the berry was going to take this willingly, Grimmjow clicked his tongue, causing Ichigo to open his eyes, a scowl instantly settling upon his features.

"What the hell? What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with."

"Tch, yeah right, we're not going to do anything."

Grimmjow was about to push himself off of the smaller male when he felt a pair of sinewy arms wrap around his neck and pull him forward. His eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. The plump lips moved against his still frozen one, trying to coax them into moving against the others. Once he felt Ichigo's wet appendage lick against the seam of his lips, he lost whatever control he had managed to develop. Grimmjow leaned into the kiss, pressing his knees on either side of Ichigo's slim waist, straddling the smaller male so that he could press his dominance. His tongue pried Ichigo's lips apart, his wet muscles making its way into the others mouth. Grimmjow's pants tightened when he heard the soft groan that emitted from Ichigo once their tongues met.

Ichigo lost himself in the kiss, his hands clawing at Grimmjow's shirt, completely forgetting that the man that he was kissing was someone that he hated. He arched his back up when he felt Grimmjow's roaming hand rub against his lower back. Just as he was falling deeper and deeper in to Grimmjow's intoxicating kiss when the man above him had suddenly vanished. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, catching the blue eyes above him, darkened in their lust-filled state. Both men were panting slightly from the lack of air that had developed from such a heated kiss. That's when Ichigo realized what he had done. He kissed Grimmjow. His face instantly heated up, and he knew he was a bright red.

Grimmjow leaned forward, relishing in the berry's nice red flush, and smiled. "I'm not going to stop taking picture just because you tell me to."

* * *

**Hello Readers!  
This one took a while to get out for some odd reason.  
Like that cliff hanger at the end? I was going to add to the chapter, but I felt like this was _lovely_ place to just stop writing.  
Haha, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. I have two weeks left in the semester before I'm free for a month! :D **

**Random Note: I was re-reading my story "He is Mine" and I came across this quote:**** "_It's Grimmjow for fuck's sake. He's the guy who called you a panty wearing pansy strawberry because you didn't wanna smoke a joint"_**

**I thought it was so funny that I unconsciously tied pot into this story as well. Pwhaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to order something?"

Grimmjow smirked as he stared at the orange-haired male that was sitting across from him. Ichigo had been gaping at him ever since the kiss the two had shared only twenty minutes before. Grimmjow had forced the younger man out of his apartment and into a nearby restaurant to get breakfast, but Ichigo was still staring at him as if he had grown a second head. As annoying as it was, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel a slight giddiness knowing that he had caused the reaction in the man.

Ichigo stared at the man across from him, his face blazing hot as his mind went back to the kiss. He hadn't really been thinking when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blue-haired man's lips. The only thoughts running through his brain at the time was that he wanted the black mailing to end, and yet he somehow wound up in a breath-taking kiss that wouldn't leave the forefront of his mind. He brought his hands to his face and burrowed himself into them as he tried to get rid of the embarrassment. But what was he to be embarrassed about?

He was a proud gay man who already had pictures of his sexuality in the media, despite the fact that he was supposed to keep it hidden. So why was he so embarrassed? If anything, he was completely _mortified_ at how much he wished he was still kissing the man, how much he wished they had taken it a step forward and achieved the question he had proposed. Ichigo shook his head and took his face out of his palms, only to see the opposing man staring at him with a lecherous grin. A scowl made home onto Ichigo's face as the stared at the blue-haired devil.

Ichigo broke the gaze and stared at the empty plate in front of him. "I hate you."

Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh. "Your sense of foreplay is so interesting."

"Fuck you, Grimm." Ichigo caught the teal eyes, his gaze hardening.

"Oh, you're turning me on so much, berry."

Ichigo let out a growl as he pounded his fist against the table. "Shut the fuck up, Grimm."

At that given moment, the waiter walked up to the table, catching the last part of the conversation. The young man gave both men a shocked expression before clearing his throat. Grimmjow took the initiative that ordered for the pair, earning a small glare from Ichigo. When the waiter left them, Grimmjow leaned onto his elbows and caught Ichigo's brown eyes. After their kiss, and noticing the electricity that now seemed to be running through his body, Grimmjow had felt a need to capture the young man's lips again.

Ichigo felt insecure under Grimmjow's heated gaze, especially when he noticed the other man's eyes darkening. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A lecherous grin made its way onto Grimmjow's full lips. "I want to kiss you."

Heat spread across Ichigo's cheeks and neck, causing a deep flush to rise onto his tan skin. He looked away from the blue-haired man as he tried to form words. After a brief moment of silence, an idea struck Ichigo. He turned to look back at the other man, a small, and what he hoped to be, seductive smile forming onto his features. "You lost your chance."

Grimmjow raised a blue brow questioningly at the younger male. "Really, now?"

Ichigo nodded solemnly as he leaned back into his chair whilst crossing his arms over his chest. "If you just called off the black mailing deal and slept with me, you could have done much more than kiss me." He leaned forward and grabbed Grimmjow's hand that was lying on the table. "You could have had your way with me." Ichigo dropped his voice so that it was deep and husky as he drew small circles with his finger tip against Grimmjow's opened palmed. "Stripped me of my clothing quickly, or maybe you'd take your time and tease me until I was _begging _you to let me cum. Mm, I would have gone down on you. I would have sucked you off so hard that you'd be screaming my name. But you wouldn't like that, would you? No, you'd have to show me whose boss here. You would have pounded me into submission so that I wouldn't know any other name to yell, _but_ yours. You probably could have gotten away with binding me up. How does that sound?"

Ichigo really hoped that he sounded sexy; otherwise this would have been very embarrassing. He looked up through his bangs, his deep brown eyes catching Grimmjow's lust filled eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. He could feel the heat churning within him, just _imagining _what the larger male could do to him made him slightly…excited. He was bull shitting everything he had said, but he could thoroughly imagine the older man handling him in the very same manner. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow had gotten quiet and looked like he was really considering his offer. Ichigo's eyes lit up slightly, the thought of getting rid of the blackmail not straying too far into the recesses of his mind. Feeling daring, Ichigo laced his fingers with Grimmjow's strong hand and cocked his head, the motion capturing Grimmjow's gaze.

"What do you say? We go back to your apartment and finish what should have happened earlier?" Ichigo bit his lip, trying to seem as appealing as he could.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and pulled hand out of Ichigo's grasp. "This doesn't sound like a good deal for me."

Ichigo looked truly shocked. "You get sex and I stop getting blackmailed! This was your idea in the first place."

The waiter came back just as the words came tumbling out of Ichigo's mouth. He looked at the orange-haired male with a surprised expression as he placed the plate of food in front of him. Ichigo glared at the man as he tried to hide the embarrassment that was quickly making its way onto his already flushed face. Grimmjow snickered from his seat as he began to dig into the food. Ichigo looked down at his food angrily as he brought a piece to his mouth, realizing that he was actually really hungry. The two ate in silence for a bit, though they both knew that their conversation was far from finished. Half way through their meal, Grimmjow cleared his throat before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Why do you want to get rid of the blackmailing thing so bad?"

Ichigo sighed. "I've always wanted it to stop."

Grimmjow shrugged. "True. But you are working awfully hard today trying to end it. Something's up."

"People are getting suspicious of us."

A small smirked form on Grimmjow's lips, "We're an 'us' now, are we?" He caught the glare Ichigo sent him and let out a bark of a laugh.

"We were in the tabloids and my manager is getting curious, and when he's curious that's always a bad thing."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Doesn't sound like a problem to me?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Doesn't sound like a problem? Grimm, if people know that I was _helping_ the paparazzi, I'm going to look like an attention whore! A celebrity is supposed to stay out of the papers, not go around people's back to get _in_ it. And the whole," Ichigo paused to look around to make sure no one was listening, "pot thing is the icing on the cake."

Grimmjow took a bite of his food and chewed it thoughtfully. "I still don't see why that involves me."

Ichigo let out a groan. "This is all of this is your fault! You started taking pictures of me and other guys and now they're in the paper! _And_ someone spotted us at the zoo."

"Wait," Grimmjow sat up a little higher in his chair. "I didn't sell any pictures from the zoo."

Ichigo's face dropped. "What?"

"I didn't sell any pictures from that day. Yeah, I took you there planning to do that, but I was so mad afterwards that I didn't get to."

Two things registered into Ichigo's brain, first: if Grimmjow hadn't taken the pictures, then who had? Second, and more importantly: Grimmjow was mad? "Mad?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to look away. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

Ichigo didn't get to say anything in response to that, because suddenly there was a pair of hands griping his shoulders. Jumping slightly and dropping his fork, Ichigo looked his right and saw the sickly pale hand that was clamped on his shoulder. His eyes widened as his eyes followed the arm that was connected to the hand, up to the connected shoulder before shifting to gaze to the black and gold eyes that stared back at him. A sinister grin made its way to pale lips as Ichigo's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. The albino held a remarkable similarity to the orange haired man, except for the fact that the other man held an extreme lack of color. As quickly as he had lost his voice, Ichigo had quickly found it.

"Shiro-Nii!"

The pale man laughed before he removed his hands from Ichigo's shoulders and pulled the younger man into a head lock. "Come on now, how many times do I have ta tell ya not to call me that?"

"Shirosaki?'

Ichigo and Shirosaki both paused in their mini-wrestle to stop and look at the blue haired man who was still seated across from Ichigo. Ichigo had noticed that Grimmjow was shaking his head as he wiped his mouth with the towel and stood up. Ichigo switched his gaze to look at the albino next to him. Shirosaki was staring at Grimmjow with a dark smile as he moved from behind Ichigo table to walk over to where Grimmjow was now standing. Ichigo looked between them and tried to read the atmosphere that was between the two. Ichigo could practically hear the low growls the two boys were emitting. Just as the boys looked like they were going to attack one another in the middle of the restaurant, giant smiles formed on their faces and the two men embraced. Ichigo felt his jaw go slack at the sight.

Grimmjow pulled away from the other and clapped the pale man on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back, asshole?"

"Tch, and ruin the surprise? No thanks."

Grimmjow sat back down and leaned in his chair. "When the fuck did you get back?"

"Just now," Shirosaki looked at Ichigo's plate and grabbed a piece of food and popped it in his mouth. "I didn't expect to run into anybody so soon."

Ichigo looked next to him and sure enough Shirosaki's bags were resting on the floor. Shirosaki looked at the scene in front of him, finally registering that Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting with one another. A small smirk settled onto his lips, amusement quickly filling him up at what he was witnessing. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his bottom lip with one finger as Ichigo stared back at him with a confused expression.

"Mah, mah, what do we have here?" Shirosaki placed his hands on the edge of the table before leaning over to the blushing orange-haired man. "Is my wittle brova on his very first date?"

Ichigo's face flushed bright red before a scowl set place on his features. "Shut up, Shiro-nii! This, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Wait a minute." Shirosaki and Ichigo both turned to stare at the grinning bluenette. "'Little brother?' The berry is the 'cool' younger brother you told me about!" Grimmjow giggled a little. "The kid you always referred to as 'King,' is the berry! This is too rich." Grimmjow broke out into a full laughter at the sight of the brothers.

Ichigo scowled. "Shut up, Grimm."

Shirosaki shook his head, "Ya haven't changed a bit." Shirosaki looked around him before he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down. He surveyed the two before asking, "How do ya'll know each other anyways?"

"I'm blac-" Grimmjow started before Ichigo cut him off.

"He's my boyfriend!" Ichigo's eyes went wide as soon as the words started to tumble out of his mouth. His face heated up as he looked at the blunette who was sitting across from him with a lecherous grin on his lips.

Shirosaki's inverted eyes went wide as well as he stared between the two men. "EH! My baby brotha is now datin' my brotha from anotha motha!"

Ichigo sat up a little straighter in his seat as he tried to cover up his mistake, "No, I mean he's no-"

Shirosaki's grin broke out into epic proportions as he clapped both men on the shoulder. "This calls for a celebration!"

"_Going back to Honolulu__/__Just to get that, that Maui Wowie, that Maui Wowie__/__(And I'm so high) And I'm so high._"

Just as Shirosaki began to rattle off various plans to "celebrate" the fact that he had missed the union of the two most important people in his life, Ichigo's phone started blaring. Grimmjow smirked at the choice of ringtone. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, since he knew exactly that ringtone was set for, Ichigo answered the call and placed it to his ear.

"What do you want, Renji?"

"Aye, you just going to go all M.I.A. on us all day or are you going to go to rehearsal." There was a sound of crinkling n Renji's side of the line before Ichigo heard what sounded like chewing.

"Rehearsal?"

"Ya mahn." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sound of Renji's food-stuffed mouth. There was a brief moment of silence as Renji swallowed whatever he had been eating. "We have a show in two days, dude." Ichigo felt his eyes go wide as he suddenly remembered the talk show they were appearing on in a couple of days. "Urahara wants you down here asap, my dude"

Just as Ichigo was going to reply, the phone was snatched away from him and placed against his older brother's ear.

"Pineapple-kun! How are ya? Me, I just got back. Yah, what are ya up ta tanight? I'm taking Ichi ta tha club to celebrate him bein' with mah best man!" There was a slight pause as Shirosaki listened to whatever Renji was saying. Suddenly, Shirosaki broke out into a fit of laughter. "You're so funny, Pineapple-kun! Of course Ichi has a boyfriend, I'm sittin with 'im right now. I heard tha words right outta his mouth! But, as I was sayin', we're goin' clubbin' tonight and ya and yer boyfriend are invited. Oh, and don't forget ta bring the prude." With that last statement, Shirosaki hung up the phone and handed it back to his little brother. Before handing it over completely, Shirosaki locked eyes with Ichigo. "How come ya didn't tell yer band mates about Grimm?"

Grimmjow saw that Ichigo was seriously at a loss for words. He rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "I told him not to. You know, he's a new celebrity and all. Didn't want him to get caught up in a bunch of scandals, ya know?"

Shirosaki nodded his head seriously as he smiled. "Tch, when did ya turn inta a big softie?" Shirosaki turned away from Grimmjow and looked at his brother, noticing the ashen complexion that had taken over the usually flushed features. "Ichi, ya alright?"

Ichigo jumped a little after being addressed. He stood up clumsily as he tried to regain the composure that he had lost after stating that Grimmjow was his boyfriend. "I need to go. I-I have rehearsal."

Shirosaki let out a groan; he wanted his brother to stick around so that could question how he met his new boyfriend. "We just got back tagether though."

"Sorry, I have rehearsal." Ichigo was already moving away from the table when he heard his older brother call out after him.

"Well, Grimm and I will pick ya up at nine at yer place! Be ready!" Shirosaki cocked an eyebrow as he watched his brother speed away, as if he actually _wanted_ to get away from the pair. He turned back to his friend who was wearing an amused grin. "Ya want to explain why yer boyfriend left without sayin' bye to ya?"

Grimmjow simply shook his head as he picked up his fork and continued to eat his meal.

Ichigo had practically sprinted to the rehearsal space that had been set up for the trio, his mind racing all the while with explanations he knew he would be giving as soon as he arrived. How could he have been so stupid to say that Grimmjow was his _boyfriend_! Out of anything he could have said, those words had chosen to fall out of his mouth and pull him into a deeper pile of shit than he was already in. He groaned as he thought about the repercussions of his actions. Not only would he have to deal with his band asking him why he was even going out with the _enemy _of all celebrities, but he'd have to deal with his brother.

Now, Ichigo had no problem with Shirosaki, but after this older brother had moved out three years prior, he had not heard from the other. Ichigo and Shiro had always had a good relationship, the three year age difference not causing many problems between the two. It was more of Shirosaki's friends that Ichigo didn't seem to like, which now that Ichigo thought about it, he wasn't surprised that Shirosaki and Grimmjow had been so close. They were both annoyingly brash and manipulative. Ichigo knew that Shirosaki would not take his younger brother going out with his best friend lightly, he would pry and pry until he knew _every_ detail of their relationship in the form of what Ichigo called the "protective older brother" card. Ichigo could only pray that Grimmjow went along with it.

Ichigo groaned as he stopped in front of the rehearsal space, not quite ready to face the doom that was manifested in the form of his band mates. He took a moment to catch his breath before he entered the empty warehouse of a space. With a quick sweep of his eyes he could see his two band mates in the middle of the room. Renji was sitting behind his drums, tapping against the snare in a rhythm similar to something heard in a marching band. Toshiro was standing next to him, lazily plucking at random chords on his bass. At the sound of the warehouse door closing, both looked up at him, hard glares etching onto both of their faces. Ichigo slumped his shoulders, figuring it was now or never to approach his two friends.

"You have a boyfriend!" Ichigo hadn't even fully stepped into the light before Toshiro was walking over towards him yelling nearly at the top of his lungs.

"I can explain." Ichigo stepped further into the room, shortening the distance between him and his fast approaching band mates.

"Oh, I'd love to hear this. Please, Kurosaki, explain how you have been lying to us for _who_ knows how long!" Toshiro stopped a couple of feet away from the strawberry; Renji a few steps behind him with a large smirk on his face.

"It's not like I wanted to lie to you." Ichigo scratched the back of his head; this was clearly not starting off well. "I just, didn't know how I would tell you. You guys won't exactly," Ichigo paused as he looked for the right word, "approve of him."

Renji cocked an eyebrow. "Come on, Ichi. We'll like him."

Ichigo shook his head. How could he tell his friends that he was dating someone who was so spent on ruining their music career? There was definitely no way that his friends would take that sitting down. He sighed as he ran a hand over his now tired face. He wasn't sure how, but he could just tell that this was going to be a long rehearsal. All I he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and quarantine himself there and forget about everything. _Of course_ that wasn't going to happen, especially now that his brother wanted to throw a _celebration_ of all things.

"Why would you lie to _us_," Toshiro pressed.

Ichigo tried to think of something quick. "Because, I didn't want the paparazzi to find out." _Well isn't that ironic._ "Plus, Urahara said to keep our relationships under wraps."

Renji snorted. "That doesn't apply to us, you idiot. And plus, I think everyone knows we're gay be now."

He sighed as he pushed past his friends and picked up his guitar. "Let's just get rehearsal over with." He paused again and looked down at the floor. "You'll meet him tonight, anyway."

Ichigo sat in his living room, his foot tapping nervously against the carpet as he stared at his blank television. It was almost nine, and knowing his brother, he was expecting a knock at the door in a minute or two. Rehearsals, which had only ended a half hour before, was slightly awkward, a tense air following Ichigo around as his mind kept running different scenarios of Grimmjow and his band mates meeting one another. When they finally departed, they said that they'd see him at the club, rather than getting picked up with him. Ichigo could still feel tense with his best friends, and he hated it. The doorbell and pulled Ichigo out of his thinking. With his heart pounding, he made his way to the door, pulling it open slowly to reveal two well dressed men.

Ichigo's face flushed when he saw Grimmjow's feral grin staring at him when he opened the door. The blunet was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Ichigo took his Grimmjow's presence, staring at the chiseled chest that was clearly visible thanks to the red, black, and white flannel that wasn't buttoned fully to expose the tanned skin. The flannel was tucked in messily in Grimmjow's pants: half tucked in, half hanging over the waist band of the jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows so that Ichigo could take in the muscled forearms of the photographer. Ichigo's eyes trailed downward as they got to a pair of black jeans that hugged the man's thighs and ass in a teasingly manner. Despite the simplistic look of Grimmjow's outfit, Ichigo was clearly feeling…something in response to the sex appeal the man easily expelled.

Grimmjow took in Ichigo's appearance, grinning at the sight before him. Ichigo had on a baggy, white polo shirt that hung to his lithe frame sexily. The sleeves were too long for him and hung over his hands. He kept the shirt untuck with the top three buttons undone, only to show off in his chest teasingly. The shirt pressed dirty thoughts into Grimmjow's mind as he imagined wearing the shirt with nothing else as he fucked the orange head into the mattress. Grimmjow smirked as he looked at the leather pants that the man was wearing; the fabric stuck to him like a second skin. Oh how Grimmjow wanted to rip those off the poor boy. Grimmjow took a final scan of the man in front of him before locking his blue eyes with brown ones. The two stared at each other until they heard someone clear their throat. Both turned to stare at the albino who was grinning like a mad man.

"Y'all gonna stand there and stare at each otha all night, or we gonna go git this party started!" Shiro clapped both boys on the shoulder before turning down the hallway, nearly skipping in excitement. _Oh, how excited he was to see tonight's events._

The trio made their way to the same club that Ichigo and his band mates went to the first time the pictures were leaked by Grimmjow, he couldn't help but laugh at the irony that he was making his first "public" appearance with him there. Ichigo tried to not walk next to Grimmjow, but every time he tried to walk slower, he found himself still instep with his blue-haired "boyfriend." Shiro, who was a few steps ahead of them, looked over his shoulder and smirked. As soon as the three stepped inside the building, their bodies were assaulted with an upbeat tempo that automatically made Ichigo's body start to sway. His brown eyes scanned the room, using the flashing lights to locate his friends. Ichigo noticed a flash of red hidden in a booth that was in the corner of the vast room. With a sigh, Ichigo pushed past the two males in front of him to lead the way to the group they were meeting up with.

Renji noticed a flash of color approaching the table as he scanned the room, and immediately felt his jaw drop. Without tearing his eyes from the sight, Renji smacked his boyfriend in the arm, trying to get his attention on what he was witnessing. Approaching the table was Ichigo, the flash of color he had noticed earlier, but what was more important was the bright head of blue that was following closely behind him. _Why was the douche bag paparazzo with Ichigo?_ Hisagi hissed as the red head next to him continued to assault his arm. His eyes followed Renji's gaze and lifted an eyebrow at the sight. Renji had told him about the blue-haired man that mysteriously showed up wherever they were, but he hadn't put a reason as to why the man had done that. Toshiro was last to noticed the trio, his eyes instantly narrowing when he saw the approaching group. Ichigo stopped next to the table and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Pineapple-kun and Snowy-chan!" Apparently, Shiro decided that he would start the conversation for him. Shiro stepped in front of his brother and took a seat next to Toshiro, grinning predatorily at the small male. "How ya, been Snowy? Ya of legal age, yet?" Shiro cocked a pale eyebrow as his tongue came out to lick his lower lip.

Toshiro gave the albino a disgusted look before scooting further into the round booth. "Shut up, Shiro."

"Ne, Snowy-chan, don't act like this." Shiro was about to make a grab for the smaller male when he felt a heavy hand smack him on the back of the head. With a growl he turned to his brother who was staring at him with distaste. "I'm just havin' fun, Ichi!"

"You're grossing him out. Stop." Ichigo sighed before he tensed as a sturdy shoulder bumped into his. He glared to his left where Grimmjow was standing with a large grin, clearly enjoying the situation the berry was currently thrown in. Grimmjow cocked his blue brow as he nudged his head in the direction of the table, clearly signaling Ichigo to get on with the introductions. Ichigo sighed before turning back to the table. "Guys, this is Grimmjow…my boyfriend."

Grimmjow smirked when he noticed Ichigo cringe on the last word. He turned to the table and smiled at the shocked faces. "Yo."

"Yo-yo-you're his boyfriend?" Renji growled at the bluenet before turning to Ichigo. "This bastard is your boyfriend?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow before turning to the floor. "Yeah."

"I don't believe it." Renji leaned back into the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no way that this bastard can be your boyfriend. Why the fuck would he be working for the paparazzi if he was dating you!"

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at this, turning to his brother with a confused glance. "Paparazzi?"

_Shit_. Ichigo hadn't thought about how he was supposed to explain that. He should have _known_ that one of his friends would have mentioned that small factoid eventually. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and noticed his discomfort and shook his head.

"It was another cover of ours." Grimmjow scratched the side of his nose nonchalantly. "With his schedule and what not, it was one of the few times that we were able to see one another, even if it was from a distance." Grimmjow slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled the blushing berry into his side. "Kinda romantic, don't ya think?" Grimmjow nuzzled into the side of Ichigo's head and whispered hotly in the other man's ear. "Let's get some drinks."

Ichigo nodded dumbly, not even hearing Grimmjow telling the others to have fun. His feet followed Grimmjow to the bar where he was pushed into an open chair. He was facing Grimmjow as the older male leaned over him to tell the bar tender what they wanted. Ichigo felt his face burst into a deep flush as he caught sight of Grimmjow's exposed chest. Grimmjow stood straight, still close to the orange-haired youth, as he threw threatening glances at the males who held interest in the man in front of him. Brown and blue eyes locked, reminding Ichigo of the situation he was in. Without thinking, Ichigo placed a hard punch in the middle of Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow gasped at the impact, before glaring at the man in front of him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow rubbed a large hand on the spot that the man had hit him.

"What the fuck is happening!" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do this. I can't _lie_ to them."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Then don't talk."

Ichigo threw the man a dark look. "I can't do that. I can't do this."

"It's no big deal."

"That's easy for you to say." Ichigo's mind kept reeling back to his friend's expressions. He was right when he said that his friends wouldn't approve of Grimmjow, possibly because they were still under the impression that Grimmjow was a part of the paparazzi, which was true. He shook his head. "You're not the one who has to lie to your best friends."

"I'm lying to Shiro."

"Shiro!" Ichigo groaned. "This is his entire fault. If he hadn't showed up in the first place, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Actually, if you hadn't smoked pot, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Ichigo meant to throw Grimmjow a dark glare, but when he caught sight of the teasing smile the man was giving him, he couldn't complete the look. Ichigo took a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it. He didn't want to lie to his friends, and as much as he was attracted to the other man, he didn't think he could fathom a relationship with the bastard, even if it was fake.

Grimmjow sighed as he ran his own hand through his hair. The bartender behind Ichigo placed four shots on the counter behind Ichigo, nodding at the blunet. Grimmjow picked up two of the shots and placed one in Ichigo's hand. "Take this. Loosen up a bit and soon you'll forget the awkwardness between you and your friends." Grimmjow leaned in close so that his mouth was hovering next to Ichigo's ear again. "Plus, we're supposed to be celebrating our coming together."

Grimmjow licked the shell of Ichigo's ear teasingly before pulling away slowly. Ichigo's face was on fire. Not knowing what to do, he placed the shot glass to his mouth and threw the alcohol down his throat. Grimmjow grinned at the sight of Ichigo picking up the second shot and slamming it down as well. The berry's face had a nice flush going on, and Grimmjow couldn't wait to see the berry in drunken action.

Forty-five minutes later, Ichigo had taken a several more shots and had a few cocktails, or "Girly Drinks" as Grimmjow had put it, and had a nice buzz going on. He was seated with his friends at the booth, a slightly awkward air still hung in the air, especially with Grimmjow's arm thrown over the berry's shoulder, forcing the man to lean into him. Through the night, Grimmjow had lived up the "boyfriend" card with all his touches, causing Ichigo's face to ignite every single time, not that Grimmjow was complaining. Ichigo had been eyeing the dance floor for a while, extremely surprised at himself that he hadn't been on the floor yet. Ichigo turned in the embrace and caught eyes with Grimmjow.

"I want to dance." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Grimmjow's gaze hardened slightly. "I don't dance."

Renji tsked from where he was sitting, forcing Grimmjow to turn to look at the pineapple. "Ya can't be dating Ichi and not dance."

Grimmjow raised a blue brow, a comment on the tip of his tongue, when he felt his arm being pulled quite violently. Despite his buzzed state, Ichigo was able to pull Grimmjow to the edge of the booth. With a tug of his hand, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off balance.

"I told you, I don't dance."

Ichigo pouted again as he took a few steps forward so that he was standing over Grimmjow. Suddenly, he leaned down so that their faces were a hair away, their breaths mingling like they had back in Grimmjow's apartment that morning. He felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his neck, pulling their bodies even closer to one another.

"Dance with me." Grimmjow could smell the alcohol in the other man's breath, knowing that the berry wouldn't be acting like this had he been sober. "If you dance with me, I'll repay you. Maybe, we can do what we discussed in the coffee shop." Ichigo leaned closer so that his face was parallel to the man's ear. "I won't even make you drop the blackmail." Before pulling away, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's earlobe with his teeth.

A shutter ran through Grimmjow's body as he remembered Ichigo mentioning something about letting Grimmjow fuck him into submission and bind him. His body was already reacting to the pure _thought_ of doing it. Grunting, Grimmjow stood up and followed the already dancing man to the center of the dance floor. With the amount of people in the club, Ichigo and Grimmjow had no choice but to dance hip to hip. Ichigo stared up at the man in front of him, taking in the striking features of the paparazzi. He bit his lips slightly when he felt strong hands grasp onto his belt loops, pulling the two bodies flush with one another.

Their faces were in close proximity again, causing their breaths to dance as lips brushed against cheeks, chins, and lips, but not daring to press against the skin. Ichigo closed his eyes as his mind went back to the mind blowing kiss that he and Grimmjow had shared earlier that day. He couldn't help but feel excited to have the man so close, the sheer prospects of the incident happening again. With their hips pressed against each other, Ichigo could feel the man's half hard member pushing against his. Though, he tried to press the thought to the back of his head, he could only revert back to the dream of Grimmjow fucking him.

Grimmjow slowly rolled his hips as the song changed, causing a small moan to escape Ichigo's lips. Ichigo tensed slightly as he felt Grimmjow's hands snake their way up his body, one of this hands cradling the back of his head so that he was forced to look at the taller male. Their eyes locked, words passing through them effortlessly. As much as Ichigo didn't want to, he found himself leaning into the taller man, his attraction for the other clearly undeniable. Grimmjow met him half way, pressing his lips against Ichigo's quickly. Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck as their hips continued to sway to the slow sensual beat that was blaring through the speakers.

Ichigo felt a tongue swipe across his lip, causing him to part his lips to let the intruder in. The wet muscle slid into his mouth, licking ever crevice as if he was mapping out the inside of the berry's mouth. Ichigo's hands grasped at the fine hairs at near Grimmjow's neck as the tongue assaulted his mouth, enticing the muscles to move with one another. Ichigo groaned again as Grimmjow rolled his hips again, their cored pressing firmly against one another. One of Grimmjow's hands wandered down Ichigo's body, rubbing against the lithe muscled that were covered by the man's baggy white shirt. His reached Ichigo's ass, giving it a light squeeze before dragging his hand upwards and underneath the white button up. With the feel of Grimmjow's hot hand on his skin, Ichigo pulled out of the kiss to stare up at lust filled blue eyes.

"I thought I asked to dance, not molest me on the dance floor." Ichigo smirked, his mind sobering up a bit.

Grimmjow rolled his hips again, causing Ichigo's eyes to flutter slightly. He leaned forward so that he could bit on Ichigo's plump bottom lip. "You started it."

Ichigo turned to the side, his face flushing hard. "Tsk, did not."

"Yes you did, with all that dirty talk from this morning." Grimmjow smirked as his pulled back. "So, since you're friends have met me, how about we get out of here."

Ichigo looked up at the blue eyes again. Did he want eave with Grimmjow? He knew what would have happened if he did, but…did he want to? The alcohol in his body motivated his decision slightly and Ichigo felt his nodding in the affirmative.

* * *

**Hello Readers! **

**I'm so sorry for the 2 month wait D:  
I actually had this chapter written during Christmas break, I just never found the motivation to finish it :( This also applies to other stories as well  
Instead of working on chapters I ended up posting a lot of one shots D:**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I'm telling you now I did very little editing with this, because I wanted to post it already, so it maybe a little rough.  
HOW ABOUT THAT PLOT DEVELOPMENT, NE!  
**

**Also, I have a Tumblr! So if y'all want, go ahead and follow me at: penandpaperlove (dot) tumblr (dot) com! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oomph."

Ichigo's head bounced slightly on the wooden door behind him. The feeling of his head throbbing was quickly pushed away from the forefront of his mind as a hard body pressed against him. A pair of lips were on his in a second, followed closely by a tongue that slid into his mouth effortlessly. Large hands that felt cool against his flushed skin worked their way up his body, rubbing against his muscles sensually. Ichigo heard himself groan against the feeling of Grimmjow's mouth ripping away from his to litter kisses down his neck. One of Grimmjow's hands made its way into his hair, tugging harshly to expose more of the tan skin on Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow bit into the skin, forcing a whimper to emit from Ichigo's throat.

"Ca-can we at least wait un-ah-til we get insi-ah-de?" Ichigo was panting as he clawed against Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow's pants tightened a little at the sound of Ichigo's breathy, yet sex-deepened voice

"Hardly." Grimmjow's deep voice reverberated against Ichigo's skin, sending a nice tremor to run through the orange-haired man's body.

There was a slight jingle of keys as Grimmjow unlocked the door. Ichigo gasped at the feeling of falling backwards suddenly as the door swung open behind him. The two fell to the ground with a thud. Grimmjow had managed to catch himself before his weight fully crushed the man beneath him. Their faces were close and it didn't take much for their mouths to connect with one another. Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, pulling the larger man closer to him as Grimmjow spread Ichigo's legs with his knee. Ichigo let out a loud groan as he felt the appendage rub against his hardening arousal. The hand that had twined into Grimmjow's hair pulled the man away from Ichigo's face. After panting slightly, Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes locked with the dark teal ones above him.

"We're not fucking on the floor." Ichigo's face was completely serious as he said this, causing Grimmjow to smirk devilishly.

Grimmjow leaned forward, letting his tongue lick the expanse of Ichigo's neck. "Why not?"

Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Grimmjow latch onto his earlobe, his teeth and tongue doing sinfully delicious ministrations against the skin. "Because, I-I-I do-oh-n't want to fuck with your apartment door oh-ah-pen." Ichigo placed his hands against Grimmjow's chest trying to push the man away from him.

"Tch, no one's going to pass by." Grimmjow pulled away so that Ichigo could see the grin on his lips. "Or maybe you're scared you'll wake the neighbors." Grimmjow leaned close so that their lips were barely brushing. "Don't worry; I'm taking that gagging suggestion you mentioned earlier today into deep consideration."

Ichigo's eyes went wide before they narrowed dangerously. "Either you get me to a bed, or I'll leave you hear to deal with your erection on your own." To strengthen his point, Ichigo reached between them to palm the hardened mass of flesh hidden in Grimmjow's jeans.

"You wouldn't. You want this just as bad as I do." Grimmjow shifted his knee to grind into Ichigo's erection. If Ichigo wanted to play dirty, then he could too.

"Do I? I don't _need_ you for sex." Ichigo was gaining confidence in his voice and he knew what he was about to say would make Grimmjow go crazy. "Maybe I can call Byakuya up, since you interrupted us last time. Or maybe Aizen, he seemed so willing to get me with him in private."

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow growl against his body. Suddenly, his body was flushed with cold air as Grimmjow stood, leaving Ichigo alone on the floor. Ichigo's brown eyes widened as Grimmjow slammed his apartment door shut something that probably disturbed all of his sleeping neighbors. There was a slight pain in Ichigo's shoulder as Grimmjow pulled him up from the floor forcefully dragging the smaller male into the back of the apartment and toward Grimmjow's room. He bounced softly on the bed when Grimmjow had thrown him down.

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes as Grimmjow stripped of his shirt, the muscles across his abdomen rippling at the action. As soon as Grimmjow's shirt was off, he was leaning over Ichigo; he's knees pressing into the bed on both sides of Ichigo's hips. One arm braced himself over the smaller man as the other snaked its way down the lithe body to play with the hem of Ichigo's t-shirt. The pair locked eyes, causing Grimmjow to growl slightly as he thought of another man looking at Ichigo from the same standpoint. Grimmjow leaned in close so that Ichigo could feel his hot breath against his lips.

"You will _never_ talk about another guy in bed with me again."

Ichigo smirked slightly. _So that's what ticked the guy off_. Ichigo reached up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled the man close. "Are you sure about that?"

"Don't you think it's rude to talk about someone other guy in front of your _boyfriend_?" Grimmjow raised a blue brow as his hand went under Ichigo's shirt, slowly pushing up the material until it was pooled at the man's neck.

"Tch," Ichigo shuddered slightly when he felt Grimmjow's tongue lick up from his lower abdomen to his dusty colored nipple. "It hasn't even been a day and you're already jealous."

"Maybe I just don't like sharing you." Grimmjow's voice was lust filled, but still cared a serious overtone.

Ichigo visibly froze at Grimmjow's words. Wasn't this all just teasing? A way to rile each other up in some sort of foreplay? Why was Grimmjow sounding so serious? His mind went back to when Grimmjow had gotten mad at him at the zoo for Aizen simply _touching_ him. Grimmjow couldn't be serious, there was no way. As drunk as Ichigo was, he knew that there was no mistake in Grimmjow's tone. Ichigo's heart fluttered on its own as he tried to decipher the meaning behind Grimmjow's statement. Whatever thoughts that were flowing through Ichigo's brain were quickly pushed away when he felt a sharp bite to his chest. He looked down and caught eyes with Grimmjow he was staring at up at him with a predatory grin.

"Dazing off on me, berry?" Grimmjow skillfully unbuttoned Ichigo's pants, pulling the zipper down with his teeth, "I'm clearly losing my touch."

"You're not as good as I thought you'd be." Ichigo paused it wiggle his hips to help Grimmjow pull his pants off. "Maybe I should have slept with you earlier in exchange for photos."

Grimmjow shook his head with a grin as he peeled the leather off of Ichigo's legs. Ichigo paused his teasing to watch Grimm carefully undress his lower half. Grimmjow's smirk grew when he noticed that Ichigo hadn't worn any underwear, but considering how tight the man's pants were, it shouldn't have been surprising. Grimmjow crawl back up Ichigo's body, letting his fingers slide underneath the white button up that Ichigo was still wearing. Grimmjow had every intention to fuck Ichigo while he was still wearing that shirt like he envisioned earlier.

Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo again and pressed his lips against the smaller male's. Ichigo groaned into the kiss when he felt Grimmjow unbutton a few of the buttons on his shirt, while his tongue slipped into Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow's hand danced across Ichigo's chest, rubbing sensually against one of the caramel colored nipples. Ichigo's back arched when he felt strong fingers roll the area into a hard bud. Ichigo's hands tangled into Grimmjow's hair as the man pulled away from the kiss and began to lick his way down Ichigo's body. He stopped at Ichigo's free nipple and sucked it.

After a quick nip, Grimmjow moved on, kissing the area that was exposed to him. Once the shirt got in the way, pushed the offending clothing up, still making no motion to remove the clothing, which confused Ichigo. Grimmjow finally came to Ichigo's hardened member that was lying against Ichigo's pelvis. Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo as he licked the vein that ran along the bottom of Ichigo's shaft. Ichigo's body gave an involuntary shutter as he watched Grimmjow pull the head of Ichigo's dick into his mouth. Grimmjow started a slow suck, working to engulf the entire thing. His tongue wrapped around the shaft as he pulled up, causing loud moans to spill from the berry's lips.

One of Grimmjow's hands gripped Ichigo's balls, rolling them in his hand, softly while his other hand made its way to press three fingers against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's hands latched onto Grimmjow's wrist as he pulled the three fingers into his mouth. His mind had left him at this point, whatever protests he held diminished as soon as Grimmjow's mouth connected with his dick. Ichigo's tongue wrapped around Grimmjow's fingers, coating them evenly before Grimmjow pulled them out. With his mouth still wrapped around Ichigo's dick, Grimmjow slipped one of his fingers between Ichigo's supple cheeks. Grimmjow smirked around Ichigo's shaft when he heard a groan emit from Ichigo's plump lips when Grimmjow ran his finger past Ichigo's puckered entrance teasingly.

The finger pressed against the hole and slipped in. The intrusion wasn't enough to make Ichigo feel completely uncomfortable as Grimmjow pumped his finger for a few seconds. Once he figured that Ichigo was ready, Grimmjow pulled his hand back, instead of one figure entering Ichigo, it was two. This time, Ichigo squirmed a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable. To pull his mind away from what was happening, Grimmjow gave his dick a hard suck, forcing Ichigo to tangle his fingers in locks of blue. Grimmjow's hand continued to scissor and stretch the entrance as he prepared the smaller man for something bigger. Ichigo let out a small yelp when he felt Grimmjow place a third finger with the two that was already in his ass. The three fingers curled inside Ichigo, pressing against his prostate making Ichigo moan out in complete pleasure.

"Th-ah-there.! Right, there!" It was the first time Ichigo spoke in what felt like ages, and his voice was filled with lust. Ichigo let out a small whimper when he felt the three fingers that were within him pulling back.

"Roll over."

Ichigo groaned as he did so, lying flat on the smooth sheets beneath him. There was some awkward shuffling as Grimmjow got behind him. Ichigo began to get impatient with his raging hard on and began to buck into the sheet, relishing at the friction. Two hot hands came in contact with Ichigo's cheeks, kneading the flesh before separating the two globes. Ichigo felt hot breath panting against his entrance and realized what Grimmjow was about to do. Suddenly, something slick pressed against his mostly prepared entrance and wiggled inside, causing Ichigo to groan and shift. Ichigo instantly began to buck back into Grimmjow's mouth, trying to force the tongue deeper within him.

"More, Grimm. I need more."

Ichigo pressed onto all fours, making Grimmjow to get onto his knees, with his face still pressed into the cleft of Ichigo's ass. One hand snaked to the front of Ichigo's body to grasp the neglected shaft. Grimmjow twisted his tongue a bit and smiled when he heard Ichigo's shriek. He was able to locate Ichigo's prostate, but couldn't press into his hard. Instead, he opted running against it, leaving Ichigo in writhing mess.

"Fuck, stop teasing me, you ass wipe! Fuck me already."

Grimmjow pulled back and smiled, not wanting anything more than to complete Ichigo's demand. He popped open a bottle of lube that was nearby on the night stand and coated his dick. He pressed the tip against Ichigo's prepared entrance and pushed in, his mouth dropping open as the heat engulfed him. Ichigo groaned beneath him as he arched his back into Grimmjow and pressed his forehead against the mattress beneath him. Grimmjow paused when he pressed in so that he was at the hilt. After a few seconds, Ichigo shifted signaling Grimmjow to move. Without thinking, Grimmjow pulled back and slammed into the smaller male.

"Ah!" Ichigo let out a load gasp as his arms died out on him, leaving his ass in the air as his torso laid flat on the bed.

Grimmjow picked up the pace, the only sound in the room was of their combined grunts and moans. Grimmjow pressed his left foot into the mattress next to Ichigo's thigh as he got better leverage. With a few precise thrusts, Grimmjow was slamming into Ichigo's prostate with every hit, causing Ichigo to moan constantly in pleasure. Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's cock and pumped it a bit before lowering his hand to play with Ichigo's balls. The way they tightened into his hand was a tell-all sign that the smaller man was close to his release. Without even separating, Grimmjow turned Ichigo onto his back.

"Wha-ah-ah-t are yo-oh-u doing?" Half-lidded brown eyes stared up at Grimmjow, causing Grimmjow to pick up the pace in his thrust.

Grimmjow leaned close so that his face was practically touching Ichigo's. "I wanna see your face when you come."

Ichigo, who would have normally blushed and scowled at the comment, leaned forward and connected their lips, his tongue instantly fighting against Grimmjow's. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and held on for dear life. Ichigo felt the tops of his thighs press into his abdomen as Grimmjow repositioned his pleasure filled body. Ichigo's jaw was slack and he was tossing his head from side to side as he withered in pleasure. Everything was tingling in a way that he had never experienced with anyone else. Grimmjow continuously slammed into his prostate pulling Ichigo closer and closer to his release. Suddenly, Ichigo pulled back from the kiss.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed to the ceiling. "I'm close, Grimm. So fucking close. There, right there!"

Grimmjow's hips went crazy as he continued to thrust into Ichigo, trying hard to keep up the pleasure he knew Ichigo was feeling. Ichigo's back arched as white stars danced in front of him. The bubble of pleasure that was building in his abdomen finally popped as he pressed his back into the mattress and his hips rose off the bed. His toes curled as hot spurts of cum flew out of his dick and onto his chest. Watching Ichigo come and the feeling of Ichigo's already tight hole squeezing him, forced Grimmjow into his own release. His hips continued to thrust on their own as Ichigo's entranced milked him for what he was worth. After a few seconds of listening to their heavy breathing, Grimmjow rolled off of Ichigo and fell onto the bed next to the smaller man.

Grimmjow couldn't even remember the last time he had sex that great, and that's including the time he fucked his high school history teacher in faculty room. Grimmjow, who was coming out of his adrenaline high, turned to his side to reach for some tissue that was on the night stand next to his head. After grabbing some, he wiped down Ichigo's chest and cleaned most of the cum that had been trailing out of his ass and running along his thigh. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo had promptly passed out, which cause Grimmjow's heart to swell with pride at the thought of fucking the uptight rock star unconscious. After throwing the used tissue onto the floor Grimmjow turned so that he could face Ichigo's sweaty back. He frowned slightly when he noticed that Ichigo's shirt had somehow fallen off during their actions. He was really looking forward to seeing Ichigo look like some slutty salary man in the white button up. He didn't think much of it as his eyes grew heavy and slid shut.

Ichigo felt extremely warm as he shifted awake. He groaned as he tried to turn over, only to realize that he was trapped beneath a heavy weight. Scrunching his nose, his eyes slowly opened, only to snap open completely when he found himself staring at a familiar tanned chest. His heart started to pound as he squirmed in attempt to get out of the position. As soon as he moved, though, a pain in his backside spiked and he let out a loud groan.

"Stop moving." The grip around Ichigo tightened. "I'm trying to sleep still."

Ichigo shifted a bit, managing to punch Grimmjow softly in the chest. "If you're up, let go of me, you bastard."

Ichigo continued to move in Grimmjow's grasp, trying to get the guy to release his hold. Getting frustrated released he hold on Ichigo and turned over so that his back was facing the smaller male. Ichigo sat up slowly, looking at the messed up sheets that were twisted around his legs. He stared down at his bare chest and promptly realized that he was stark naked lying next to an equally naked Grimmjow. As he shifted and a pain shot through his lower back, the previous night's memories washed over Ichigo, causing his eyes to go wide. Ichigo groaned and felt utterly mortified.

When Ichigo turned to glare at Grimmjow, he found himself eying the gothic six tattooed onto the photographer's lower back. Ichigo, who momentarily forgot about his embarrassment, reached out to trace the black marking, curious as to how he managed to miss such a thing when he came to Grimmjow's apartment the first time. There was a small groan from Grimmjow as he shifted, causing the thick comforter to move as he tried to cover the tattoo. Ichigo withdrew his hand as he gave Grimmjow's back a confused look.

Ichigo began to move in the bad again, albeit a bit slower since he didn't want to hurt his back anymore. When he tried to untangle himself from the sheet, he found it slightly impossible due to Grimmjow's iron grasp on the comforters. Ichigo punched him in the shoulder, trying to get the attention of the sleeping man so he could leave. Grimmjow shifted but continued to ignore Ichigo, which earned him another hit to the shoulder. Grimmjow growled softly before turning onto his back and glaring up at Ichigo.

"You're really not going to let me sleep, are you?"

Ichigo snorted and glared back at the older man. "I need to get out of the bed, and I can't when you're holding the blanket."

"Hm, maybe I don't want you to leave."

Ichigo saw it again, the slight glint in Grimmjow's eyes that made Ichigo confused at whether or not the man was being serious or if he was just joking around. The two stared at each other in silence, watching subtle emotions run through one another's eyes. Ichigo finally tore his eyes away, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Grimmjow's intense gaze.

"Stop joking around and let me out of the bed." Ichigo felt his face flush, but he tried to keep it down.

There was silence on Grimmjow's part, until he heard the bed creaking as Grimmjow moved. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow got up from the bed, his face flushing when he noticed Grimmjow's lack of discretion as he walked around the room in the nude. He watched as Grimmjow bent over to pull on a pair of sweats, his head tilting as he openly gazed at the man's ass. Much to Ichigo's annoyance, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder as he bent down, catching Ichigo's stare, causing the smaller male to light up like a Christmas tree. After standing straight, Grimmjow turned around to look at the smaller male, who he thought looked absolutely gorgeous sitting in the middle of a pool of crumpled blanket with sex hair and a deep flush.

Grimmjow grinned as perverse thoughts filled his mind. "You can take a shower before you leave."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, not trusting the other male, completely. "Really?"

The grin on Grimmjow's lips grew a fraction, "Only if you take it with me." Ichigo's face grew a deep red at the teasing. Grimmjow took a few steps closer so that bed, his grinning growing bigger. "Don't get all blushing berry on me; I won't able to control myself. We've slept together already; I already know you enjoyed it."

"Shut up, Grimm." Ichigo looked away, but he knew Grimmjow was still slowly advancing on him. "I was drunk last night. It…it doesn't count."

Ichigo felt the bed shift as Grimmjow kneeled in front of him. "You sure about that, berry?" Grimmjow leaned in so that his lips were practically pressed against Ichigo's ear. "'More, I need more Grimm. Fuck, stop teasing me and fuck me already.'"

Ichigo's face grew red when he realized Grimm was repeating what he said the previous night. Ichigo had no words to respond. The only thing he could focus on is how his insides felt like a pile of goo simply off the low timbre of the other male's voice. Ichigo sighed as he placed his palm flat on Grimmjow's chest, feebly pushing the larger man away. Grimmjow laughed lowly as he got off the bed to stand on his own. Without another word, he left the bedroom leaving an awfully confused Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo stared at closed door for a second longer before getting up and deciding to change before the larger man decided that he wasn't going to listen to Ichigo's protest and take him again.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Ichigo's eyes darted across the room as he looked the clothing he had hastily threw off the night before. Embarrassment washed over his face again as he thought back to the night before, allowing himself to fully think about the situation now that he was alone. Even though he didn't want to admit, sleeping with Grimmjow, even in his hazy drunken state, was a thousand times better than dream Grimmjow. Ichigo shook off a shiver that threatened to run down his body at the thought of the older male working his tongue into Ichigo's ass like he had the night before. Ichigo continued to dress, slowly pulling on the leather pants, as he tried to will his mind to think of other things.

After dressing fully and throwing a sideways glance at himself, Ichigo deemed himself presentable for someone who was to endure the walk of shame, and exited the room. There was the sound of a pan frying something followed by the smell of eggs. When he entered the main section of the loft, Ichigo found Grimmjow, who was still shirtless, standing behind a stove frying what looked like sausage in a pan, a plate of eggs already placed on the counter. Pantera was currently rubbing against the other male's legs in a loving fashion that made Ichigo's heart go sappy until he remembered how the damn think swiped its claws at him the day before. Grimmjow looked up from his cooking and locked eyes with Ichigo.

"Did you want to stay for breakfast?"

Ichigo paused for a second, slightly surprised that the man had asked, before shaking his head. "No, I really should be going."

Ichigo didn't say anything else as he made his way to go put his shoes on. Ichigo was reaching for the doorknob when he felt Grimmjow's hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned to say something, but before he could get the words out, Grimmjow's lips were on his, using Ichigo's slight gasp as a way to slither his tongue into the wet cavern. Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction before sliding shut on their own. Almost as soon as he had started, Grimmjow pulled back, a devilish grin placed on his lips as he stared down at the ripened berry.

"Wh-what the fuck was that for?"

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly before he leaned on the wall near the door. "Nothing much, just wanted to give my boyfriend a goodbye kiss."

Ichigo felt his face heat up. "Oh shut up. We both know that this is just fake."

Grimmjow made a noncommittal grunt that made Ichigo feel slightly uncomfortable, mostly because he wasn't sure how to take what Grimmjow had just said. The two stared at one another silently before Ichigo turned and left the apartment.

"Mah, mah, look who we have doing the walk of shame."

The voice made Ichigo jump as he shut the door behind him. He took a few cautious steps into his apartment before letting a slight sigh of relief when he noticed that his intruder was only his brother being an asshole. Shiro was draped across Ichigo's couch, his long legs hanging over one of the armrests. Ichigo said nothing as he walked back to his bedroom to grab a pair of clean clothing. After a quick shower, in which is used the hottest water in attempt to practically rub is skin raw of any traces of Grimmjow, Ichigo dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt as he joined his brother in his living room. With a sigh, Ichigo fell into the free chair and slumped in his seat, mentally preparing himself for whatever questions his brother was about to throw at him. As if reading his mind, gold eyes locked on brown.

"So, you an' Grimm?"

"Yep."

There was a pause of awkward silence that fell over the two. Ichigo could hear the ticking of his watching and it was causing a twitch form in his eyebrow as anxiety began to take over his brain. After another moment of silence, Ichigo finally cracked. "Is that it?"

Shiro tore his eyes away from whatever was playing on the television to look at his little brother. "Was I supposed ta ask somethin' else?"

Ichigo felt his mouth drop slightly. Sure, his brother was very noncommittal in a lot of things, but really? "Aren't you concerned over your brother dating your friend?"

"Not really," answer Shiro. Shiro shrugged as he looked back at the television. "There's not much ta say. You're a big kid now, Ichi. There's no need for me ta look afta every lil' thing ya do."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. His brother seemed to calm about the entire situation. "Why are you so calm? Where the fuck is my crazy brother who beat the shit out of Renji because you thought he made me cry?"

There was a dark flash in Shiro's eyes for a second. "Why? Has Grimm done anythin' to make you cry?" Shiro moved to stand up. "Cause I'll fuck him up if I have ta, I don't care if he's my best friend."

Ichigo stood up abruptly, "NO! He didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?" Shiro raised a slim eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ichigo chuckled to himself. "Good to know you're still my brother." Ichigo looked at his watch before he let out a tired sigh. "I have a dress rehearsal today so I don't know when I'll be back. I should have something edible but, if you get hungry there's a convenience store around the corner. There's money in the cookie jar if you need it."

Shiro laughed as he watched Ichigo check his messenger bag to make sure that he had everything he needed. "Ya know, yer turnin' into Yuzu every day."

"Still can't cook to save my life." Ichigo stated absent mindedly. He looked up at the albino sitting on his couch and smiled. "I don't think I'd ever be on par with Yuzu until I learn to cook."

The last thing Ichigo heard when he was leaving his apartment was Shiro's sharp cackle.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**Alas, the long awaited smut!  
I'm quite aware of the lack of awkwardness in the morning after, but I'll get to that!  
Also, Shiro is total OOC, because I've never written him before and it's slightly awkward.**

**One question, I kinda want to pair Toshiro with someone, but I usually pair him with Ichi, but that's obviously not going to happen in this story and I was wondering if any of my reviewers had any idea who I should pair him with. **

**Not my best, but after working on this on and off for two months and _still_ not feeling satisfied with it, I feel like it's not going to get any better and that I'll just have to deal with this and work harder at the next chapter.**


End file.
